Leaving the ones you love to do your job
by CMCrazies
Summary: What happens when Will has to leave his family to do his job. will have all the team lots of JJ/HENRY JJ/WILL and other friendships EMILY/MORGAN
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so I've had this story idea in my head for a couple of days so I'm gonna see how it plays out. It may be slow. So yeah bare with me okay thanks guys and I hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter 1-The people you love most are the ones you never wanna let go. **

Jayje , sat on the edge of the sofa staring down at her entwined fingers feeling the little tear slip onto her palm. JJ gulped down a breath looking right up , seeing Will sat inches away from her.

Will sat on the edge of the table watching Jayje Carefully , knowing this was going to be hard. For all of them. He moved closer to her. Lifting the tip of his finger onto her cheek wiping away the tears that had started to fall.

"How long for?" She said quietly.

Will lifted her head up so she was looking right at him.

"I'm not sure."

JJ nodded biting her lip trying not to let the tears fall. Will stood up , sitting down on the sofa next to her. He pulled Jayje into his arms holding her close placing a soft gentle kiss onto her forehead.

"I don't want to leave you Jen , but they need me."

"I know …I know!" JJ said looking at him

"I just…"

JJ laid her head onto Will's chest feeling him wrap his arm around her tightly.

"How we gonna tell Henry?"

"I'll figure it out….." Will placed another kiss to her forehead.

JJ took a deep breath wiping away the tears pulling her arm onto Will's chest listening to his heart beat in her ear. She took a couple more deep breaths trying to clam herself , knowing she needed to stay strong and faithful through this.

"I love you , know that right?"

"Yeah….." JJ said quietly

"I wouldn't go Jen if they didn't need me but , I'm the last resort , I'll be home before you know it."

Will watched her give him a soft smile , running his hands through her hair, trying to calm her nerves.

"When do you go?" JJ said staring at his chest , avoiding eye contact with him.

"2 weeks…"

JJ nodded looking up at him gulping once again.

/

The next morning Jayje , woke up hearing her alarm go off. She pulled her arm out from under the covers , pressing the snooze button. She turned her head seeing Will still half a sleep. She shook her head climbing out of bed , walking into the bathroom.

She turned the cold water tap on feeling it go ice cold on her fingers. Once she had washed up , she pulled the bobble off the counter wrapping it around her long blonde hair , moving it out of her face.

Jayje took a deep breath , leaning on the counter , she had a headache from been awake half the night thinking of the convocation that had taken place , hours prairie. JJ was brought out of her thoughts , feeling strong warm hands on her waist. She looked up into the mirror seeing Will leaning his body onto hers.

JJ leaned her head back onto his chest , closing her eyes once again taking in his cent. Will smiled pulling his arms around her further , not wanting to let go. He placed a soft kiss on her shoulder , feeling her shiver at his touch.

JJ pulled out of Will's hold walking out of there on suite bathroom , back into the bedroom. She picked up her cardigan pulling it on her arms. She sat down on the bed pulling on her slippers. Will stood in the door way of the bathroom watching her carefully knowing something was wrong.

Jayje walked down the hall way into Henry's room seeing him , laid in bed playing with his toys.

"Morning mommy." Henry said looking at Jayje.

"Morning buddy " Jayje said walking into the room reaching out her arms.

Henry picked up his favourite toy , climbing into Jayje's arms. JJ carried him downstairs , putting him down once they reached the kitchen. JJ walked over to the skin filling the kettle with water. Once she had made a cup of tea. She sat down next to Henry seeing him playing.

"What you want buddy?"

"Oast"

"Toast?"

Henry nodded.

"Okay."

JJ stood up holding the cup in her hand , walking over to the counter , she picked up the bread out of the bread bin. JJ placed 2 slices of bread into the toaster. She walked over to the fridge , pulling out the butter. Once she closed the door , she saw Will stood right next to her.

He gave her a soft smile moving past her trailing his hand across her back. JJ took a deep breath , feeling a shock through her body at his touch. Once Henry's toast was done ,JJ placed it in front of Henry watching as he slowly ate it.

Will stood behind JJ leaning as close as he could to her.

"You gonna talk to me , or just keep ignoring me?"

JJ sighed turning around facing him.

"No….I just….I'm trying to process all of his."

JJ looked at Will and then back at Henry seeing him eating. She looked back at Will moving her head towards the living room.

Will looked at Jayje. Nodding.

"Hey bud , me and mommy , are going to go talk in the living room. Think you can finish your toast and juice?"

Henry nodded chewing down on his little bit of toast.

JJ sat down on the sofa , placing her cup down on the table Will , sat down next to her taking hold of her hand.

"Hey what's up , tell me?"

JJ looked at Will biting her lip.

"I just. ….I'm scared. I spent all night thinking about everything bad that…"

"Nothing is gonna happen to me!"

"How can you be sure!" JJ said looking at Will , tears forcing in her eyes.

"Because , I wont let it. …."

"But what if…."

"Shhh."

Will wrapped his arm around JJ holding her close. Henry walked into the room holding his toys.

"Mommy , why you sad?" Henry said ,holding his toys close.

Will and JJ looked at one another.

"Come here bud."

Henry walked over to his father , sitting down in his lap.

"Mommy's upset because I have to go , away for a while"

"Where?"

"I'm not sure yet buddy , its for work."

"how long?"

"That's the problem buddy , it could be a really short trip or a really long trip.."

"I'll look after mommy daddy." Henry said looking up at his father.

JJ felt a few more tears escape her eyes , listening to her boys speak. She pushed her lips together trying not to cry.

"I know you will Buddy!"

Will hugged Henry, seeing JJ. He pulled her close , holding them both. Knowing this was going to be hard for them and him as well. Especially since he wouldn't be able to talk to them.

/

Will closed the door to Henry's room , seeing JJ stood in the door way of there bedroom. He walked up to her wrapping his arms around her. JJ wrapped her arms around his back , leaning her head onto his chest.

"You what the hardest part of this is going to be?"

"What?" he whispered into her ear.

"Not been able too , talk to you everday."

"I know , but been undercover means."

"I know , you have to stay in character and not slip , even though all you wanna do is know if were okay."

"I promise you I will try my best to stay out of trouble."

"Just don't go around sleeping and kissing other woman."

"Oh trust me , there's no plan of that , that ring is on your finger for a reason. And this ring is on mine , to show you I love you and Henry."

JJ smiled into his chest , kissing the gap between his neck and shirt.

"I'm gonna promise you one thing." Will said

"What would that be?" JJ said lifting her head.

"That when , I'm back , we get married , anywhere you want. Anyone you want to be. Any dress , cake. Everything you want your perfect wedding to be. And that ring on your finger becomes two rings , and I officially get a white gold one on mine."

"Then you better come home to me , because I'll have a full wedding planner book waiting for you."

JJ smiled widely standing on her tiptoes kissing Will deeply on the lips. Will kissed her back pulling her body closer to his.

/

**What did everyone think? Really need reviews and opinions please so yeah REVIEW and let me know if I should carry on thanks :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh by the way this is Catherine's story :D Hey again guys , thanks for all the review comments taking in everything that your all saying so I'm going to continue , and chapters will be slow…..anyways chapter 2 :D**

**Chapter 2 - putting on a brave face ,until he goes.**

Jayje walked into the Bullpen seeing everyone sat around , JJ placed her bag down on her desk , unbuttoning her coat. she placed it on her chair. Walking over to the kitchen area , JJ saw Emily and Derek talking.

"Morning JJ."

"Morning." She said smiling softly , pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Hey your still , going to the office party Friday right?"

JJ took a sip of her coffee , both hands wrapped around the cup. Looking up at Derek.

"Yeah , we are." she smiled softly walking off.

JJ sat at her desk most of the day going through files and writing up reports , she was glad they weren't going away on a case this week. Due to all the case reports they had to write. But JJ couldn't focus on the paperwork , all she could focus on was Will and him working undercover , she didn't know how to tell them. Not yet anyway.

Emily walked over to her desk , sitting down next to JJ , noticing that she was off focus. Emily got off her chair walking towards Jayje's desk sitting on the edge.

"JJ…..you okay?"

JJ moved her head , seeing Emily right next to her.

"Whaa…..what!"

"I said are you okay?" Emily said looking at her with concern

JJ nodded biting her lip , looking at one of her best friends. Emily saw the tears forming in her eyes. JJ stood up walking away from her desk Emily following right behind her. She pushed the toilet door open .

"Jay…."

JJ leaned against the door of one of the cubicles running her hands through her hair.

"He's going undercover…"

JJ took a deep breath looking at Emily.

"What….?"

"Will….he's…."

"When?"

"Next week."

Emily walked over to her friend wrapping her arm around her shoulder , watching as JJ laid her head onto her , they both slid to the ground leaning against the cubicle.

"I don't want him to go…"

"Have you told him."

JJ nodded licking her lips together , wiping her tears away.

"He has no choice , I'm just scared."

Emily nodded , looking down at JJ.

"I'm here if you need anything ,we all are."

JJ nodded

"Thanks ,Em really. But I can't tell them , not yet."

Emily nodded.

"Okay , when your ready."

JJ wiped her eyes standing up , she walked over to the skin wiping away the wet pieces of mascara that had dripped down her cheeks.

/

As Friday came along , JJ stood applying her lip gloss , seeing Will walking out of the bathroom , without his shirt on. JJ smiled to herself. Walking over to her purse placing the lip gloss inside.

"What you smiling at"

"You…and how much , I'm gonna miss this."

Will walked towards JJ , moving his hand , along her jaw line , moving the strand of hair behind her ear. Will pulled her close kissing her deeply , feeling her return to kiss. JJ smiled letting his tongue explore her mouth , wrapping her arms around his neck. ….

JJ pulled away panting for air , feeling Will's hands touching her bare flesh , in the open parts of her dress. She moved her lips to the bottom of his ear. Kissing it slowly.

Will pulled away ,smiling widely at her.

"We better get going."

JJ closed her eyes , taking in a moment to control herself.

/

Emily stood at the bar in the corner of the room , sipping on her drink. Morgan stood right next to her , his hand resting on her waist.

"You know , how hard it is not to kiss you right now."

"Very , I'm guessing." she said raising her eyebrow.

"mmm" Derek said pulling her close to him.

Emily looked around making sure no one could see them , before quickly kissing him. She took another sip of her drink seeing the smirk look on Derek's face.

/

Rossi and Hotch , stood at the table looking around the room , seeing there colleagues , Reid showing some people some magic tricks , Garcia sat with Kevin. whilst Morgan and Emily , stood in the other side of the bar.

"Have you noticed how weird , Jayje's been acting this past week?"

"Yes….but she's JJ she's not going to tell us anything. Until she's ready."

"Speaking of." Rossi said taking a long sip of his scotch.

They both turned there heads seeing JJ and Will walking hand in hand , looking around. They stopped at the bar.

/

JJ stood at the bar feeling Will wrap his arm around her back , pulling her close. Kissing her cheek. She smiled kissing him on the lips softly.

"Whata havin?"

"I'll have a white wine." She said smiling.

Once they had there drinks , JJ spotted Rossi and Hotch. She smiled taking Will's hand walking over to them. Placing there drinks down on the table.

"Hey."

"Hey.. You look nice."

"Thank you , you both clean up well yourselves."

Hotch , smiled shaking is head. Taking a sip of his drink.

/

As the night went on the team including Will , found themselves having a good time. All of them , had a bit to drink. Not really sure of what was happening in there surroundings.

"So Will , how's work going?"

JJ perched her lips together , trying to stay clam knowing the truth was about to come out.

"Urgh" he looked down at JJ feeling her remove her hand from his.

She looked up at him walking off knowing the whole team would be asking questions.

Will ran his hand through his hair taking a deep breath.

"I'm going undercover….."

Everyone exchanged looks with one another.

"And JJ?"

"Isn't taking it really well. She's worried. Something's gonna happen."

"I bet she is." Reid said hands in his pockets.

"I'm gonna go…."

Once Will was outside he found JJ leaning against the wall of ally.

"Hey there beautiful."

JJ shook her head letting out a little laugh. She turned her head at him , seeing him walk towards her hands in his pockets. JJ shifted on her heals. Her hands behind her back , on the wall. Will stepped in front of her. Moving his body against her. JJ pulled her arms from behind her back , placing them onto his chest.

"I know your scared , and worried. But I promise you. Nothing is going to happen to me. And I will make sure if anything does. You will find out straight away!"

"You promise."

Will nodded placing his hand under her neck. Kissing her deeply , JJ smiled. Kissing him back, running her hand through his hair. Will pulled away. Untangling his hand from her hair.

"We cant not here. And I think we need to go back inside….."

JJ nodded biting her lip.

/

Everyone stood around the table not knowing what to say.

"He goes next week." Emily said holding onto her drink.

Derek raised his eyebrow , looking around everyone at the table.

"I get why she's worried. She's not gonna be able to talk to him. "

"Yeah , that's gotta be hard especially because of Henry."

/

JJ walked back over to the table Will's arm wrapped around her.

"I'm sorry , I guess I'm still processing all of this"

"It's okay , and JJ if you need anything we will all help."

"Thanks , and there is something."

"Name it." Hotch said taking a sip of his drink.

"You know any full time baby sitters?"

"I do , in fact she's really good with one kid , I'm pretty sure she wouldn't mind watching Henry."

"Hotch , no I couldn't Jess has enough on her plate with Jack."

"JJ please , I'm sure Jess and Jack would like the company , anyways Jack is at school most of the time. And Henry's at day care right"

JJ nodded giving him a soft smile.

"Thank you."

Hotch nodded his head at her.

"So you are all gonna keep a eye on her right. No meeting guys on girls night and what not." Will said looking around at everyone.

JJ punched Will in the ribs,

"OWW"

"I'm glad that hurt."

"Sorry , I'm just lightening the mood."

"Well don't" JJ said raising her eyebrow at him.

"But seriously , you guys. You gotta help her out. Otherwise I'll know and come back and kick all ya arses!"

"We got it man , no worries."

Will nodded. Taking a sip of his drink, feeling JJ snuggle her head into his chest. He smiled at her. Kissing the top of his head. Wrapping his arms around her waist. He new she would be okay. Because of the people she had helping and supporting her. He trusted them and that he was grateful for.

/

**So that was chapter 2 what did you think? REVIEW and let me know ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the comments so far, I am glad your all enjoying it. And once again sorry for the spelling , punctuation mistakes. Trying my best really. Anyways chapter 3...enjoy.**

**This chapter has some intense scenes !**

**Chapter 3- leaving , Holding the ones you love the most.**

As the next week came around it was time for Will to go. He stood in there bedroom , packing his bags. It was finally hitting him how hard it was going to be for him personally. Not been able to contact anyone he new. Talk to the people he loves. To kiss JJ everyday. To tuck Henry into bed every night. He had to go live a lie. And he had to leave the ones he loved . For a long time. He didn't even know how long he would be gone.

Jayje , stood in the doorway watching , as he folded his clothes into his bag. Her arms crossed against her chest , as her head laid on the door frame. She bit down on her lip. Watching him. Until she finally walked into the room. She stood right next to him picking up some of his shirts putting them into the bag.

Will saw JJ's hand placing the shirts into his bag. He smiled widely. Wrapping his arm over her shoulder pulling her towards him. Kissing her forehead. She gave him a soft smile. Helping him finish packing.

JJ sat down on the bed looking holding onto one of Will's shirt. She gripped it in her hands. Smiling.

"This one is staying…"

Will laughed shaking his head. Looking down at JJ. Remembering why she loved it so much.

_Flashback_

_JJ and Will had been dating for just over a month, both head over heels for one another. JJ sat in Will's arms laid in the middle of the sofa. His hands running through her hair. She was exhausted. She trailed her fingers along his shirt. Smiling up at him. She reached up pressing her lips onto hers. Will kissed her back wrapping his hands in her hair. JJ sat up moving her body closer to his._

_She smiled letting his tongue explore her mouth. As the kiss became more intense. JJ laid her body back down on the sofa , Will laying on top of her. JJ smiled biting her lip. Wrapping her arms around his neck. Feeling his fingers trace her sides. Will kissed her neck. Moving his hands to her top slowly pulling it over her head, throwing it onto the floor. He kissed down her neck along her breasts, down the centre of her stomach. JJ closed her eyes running her hands roughly through his hair. _

_Will sat up pulling his shirt over his head , feeling JJ's hands touch his chest. She ran her hands down his hard abs. Seeing her smile he leaned back down kissing her again. _

_JJ woke up her body tangled in Will's. both of them laid wrapped in a blanket on the sofa. JJ smiled seeing Will fast asleep , she slowly moved his hand from her stomach , she sat up looking around for her underwear , she stood up , picking up her panties sliding them back up her legs. She found Will's shirt. She picked it up taking in his cent pulling it over her head. JJ quietly walked through the living room , sliding the balcony door open. She felt the cold air send shivers up her arms , Goosebumps forming straight away. She rubbed her arms leaning onto the rail. Looking out at the sea , which was only metres away from where they were. _

_Will woke up , seeing JJ was gone. He looked around hearing sounds from outside. He pulled the blanket off of himself. Picking up his boxers. He walked towards the balcony seeing his girlfriend , stood in his shirt , which just covered her bum. He smiled widely walking behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. Kissing her neck._

"_That shirt looks better on you , than it does on me."_

"_Yeah….I think I may keep it."_

_Will laughed kissing her cheek. As they both stood there enjoying the warmth they got from one another's bodies. _

_End Flashback_

"I remember that night." Will said sitting down next to her.

"Yeah , it was the first time we…." JJ smiled looking at Will.

"That was the best night of my life."

JJ blushed. Looking at Will.

"I do look good in this shirt."

Will laughed. Placing his hand on top of hers. Squeezing it tightly.

"Your gonna be okay. Without me you know that."

"I know , and I know that your gonna do everything you can to come home to us. As soon as you can. I trust you. And I love you."

"God , I'm gonna miss you."

Jayje leaned her head onto his shoulder. Wrapping her arm around his back. Will looked forward , seeing Henry walking along the hallway holding onto the frog teddy he had gotten him.

"Daddy."

"Come here bud."

Henry ran into the room. Will picked Henry up placing him on his lap. Holding onto him tightly. JJ smiled kissing Henry and Will.

"Since I go away tomorrow , how would you like to stay up late, and we all go for ice cream and for a drive?"

"YEAH !" Henry said giggling.

JJ smiled looking at Will. Raising her eyebrow, knowing Will had something planned.

"Okay , I want you to go find something warm to wear , can you do that?"

"Henry nodded putting his teddy down , jumping out of his hold. Running back into his bedroom.

"What do you have planned?"

"Your just gonna have to wait and see" Will said standing up holding onto Henry's teddy.

JJ smiled standing up , walking down the hallway into Henry's room. So she could find him something to wear. Will walked over to the draws in the corner of the room , pulling out the camera , and went around the house gathering everything he would need. For what he had planned.

Once they were all ready , Will grabbed all there coats knowing later they would need them. JJ helped Henry into his car seat , noticing Will putting things into the boot.

"Where are we going?"

"Wait and see." he said winking at her.

JJ smiled back , once they were all buckled up , Will set off. Parking up in the car park of the ice cream shop. JJ picked up her handbag putting it on her shoulder. Waiting for Will , to get Henry out of his car seat.

Jayje sat in one of the booths , watching Will and Henry , at the counter. She couldn't help but smile at how Henry was , looking at all the different ice cream flavours he could have. She ran her finger over her engagement ring , knowing she had to believe in him. Not for herself but for her family.

Henry climbed into the booth. Pulling his tub of ice cream towards him , Will let out a laugh , getting in next to JJ. Handing her , her tub.

"Vanilla , chocolate chip. My favourite."

"I know.!" Will said smiling.

"What you get little man?" JJ said looking at Henry picking up his little spoon.

"Mint , ocolate hip."

"Mint , chocolate chip? Looks nice. "

"I see you got him 2 scoops" JJ looked at Will.

"It's a special occasion"

Once they had finished there ice cream , they headed back to the car. JJ sat in the passenger seat , looking back at Henry , seeing him looking through one of his picture books.

"So where are you taking us now?"

"The beach."

JJ looked at Will with wide eyes.

"Will , that's two hours away."

"Why do you think I took us for ice cream so early."

JJ smiled. Sitting back in her seat , enjoying the car ride. Knowing no matter where they were going. It would be perfect. Just to have some alone time with her family.

/

As they reached the beach , JJ helped Will carry things from the car following , Henry onto the beach. It was deserted which for the time of year , was a good thing. It meant they could just spend some time alone, no one there to watch them. JJ placed the bags down in the sad watching Henry sit down. Picking up the sand in his hands.

Will unzipped one of the bags pulling out the big picnic blanket laying it out. JJ sat down on it , watching Will , help Henry take of his shoes and socks. And roll up his jeans. Will took Henrys hand running along the beach to the sea front. As they ran in and out of the water. Jumping through the waves. All she could here was both of them giggle.

"MOMMY , MOMMY. " Henry yelled

She smiled standing up running down the beach , picking Henry up swinging around In her arms. She put Henry down watching him jump over the little waves. Will wrapped his arms around her waist picking her up throwing her over his shoulder, running further into the water. JJ screamed as the cold water , wet all of her body. She stood up splashing Will , running her hands , through her now wet hair.

Both Will and JJ looked over at Henry seeing him laugh at them. They looked at each grinning moving towards him picking up as they both tickled him , all of them falling in the sand getting covered in water.

Once the sun had started to set , they got changed out of there wet clothes. JJ was glad Will had packed spare clothes and towels. Knowing they would get soaking wet. JJ wrapped the blanket over her lets , zipping up Will's hoodie , pushing the sleeves over her hands.

Will sat behind her , laying his legs out pulling her body onto his , JJ smiled leaning her between his legs. She looked out seeing Henry , building himself a big sandcastle.

"Thank you for doing this."

"Your very welcome." Will said kissing her head.

She smiled looking up at him.

"He needed a day like this. Just the 3 of us. I needed this. He loves you more than anything ."

"Your both my world. I just wanted to show you that."

"I know, you are too." she gave him a peck on the lips.

Looking back at Henry keeping a eye on him.

"Hey bud come here a minute."

Henry ran up to were his parents were , Will stood up , grabbing the camera out of the bag. Holding it in front of them.

"Smile."

He took a picture of all 3 of them. Knowing this was a moment he wanted them all to remember.

/

On the drive home , Will looked at his family , Both JJ and Henry were fast asleep. He smiled , seeing JJ's head leaning to one side , her legs tugged up to her chest. Henry in the same precision , holding onto his teddy.

As the next morning came along , Will started loading his bags into the taxi. He picked up Henry giving him a big hug , and kiss. Henry stepped out of the way. Holding onto his teddy tightly.

JJ walked towards Will. Burying her head into his chest , letting out a few tears. Will kissed her head , running his hands down her hair. He cupped her cheeks , lifting her head. Kissing her deeply. JJ kissed back not wanting to break the kiss. Will pulled away hugging her again , whispering in her ear.

"I'll be home before you know it."

JJ nodded kissing him again, feeling Henry wrapped around her leg. Will picked him back up hugging them both tightly.

"Take care of your mom Henry."

"I promise daddy."

JJ kissed him once again , taking Henry from his hold , watching as he got into the taxi , they waved him goodbye , once he was gone . JJ felt Henry lay his head on her shoulder. She walked back into the house carrying him , wiping away his tears. Hoping he would be home soon. And that he would be safe.

Will sat in the taxi wiping his eyes , from the few tears he had just let fall. he never cried. Never. But now he had. He needed to be strong and do this job. So he could come home to his family. To marry JJ and be there for Henry. Watch him grow up.

JJ placed Henry down in the hallway , watching him run off into his play room. She walked into the living room , sitting down onto the sofa , running her hands through her hair. She looked down at the coffee table. Seeing a present wrapped up. JJ picked it up , placing it on her lap.

Once she had opened it she found a letter , and the picture in a frame. The picture of the 3 of them at the beach the day before. JJ smiled opening the letter.

_JJ , just something to show you , how much I love you and Henry , I have a copy , and I'm gonna keep it close to me. I'm coming home, I'm coming home to marry you. I'm gonna watch Henry grow up , and hopefully one day watch our other children grow up, together. So I'm saying keep hope. I don't know how long I will be gone . But I promise I will be home soon. So keep praying , and look after out boy. I love you more than anything. You're my world. Love Will..xxx_

JJ felt the tears slide down her cheeks , as she placed her finger over the photo, she stood up placing it on top of the fire place. Holding onto the letter.

/

**That was Chapter 3 , what did you think? REVIEW PLEASE thank you x and sorry if there is any spelling mistakes etc. I'm human….. Everyone makes mistakes. No one is perfect. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Starting off , and avoiding. **

Will sat on the plane reading through his file. The cover that was about to become his life. He sat there taking in all the information. He had to act like his cover all the time other wise they would be able to call him out. He closed the file placing it In his bag. He looked out the window seeing the big clouds. Closing his eyes , he took a deep breath , taking the folded up picture out of his pocket.

Will traced his finger over JJ's face , a smile creeping across his own.

/

/

JJ climbed out of bed , walking down the hallway , letting out a yawn and running her hands through her hair. She walked downstairs , hearing the TV. Walking into the living room she saw Henry watching cartoons.

"You know , it's a bit early for TV."

Henry looked up to see JJ , he nodded looking down at his teddy. JJ smiled sitting down on the sofa next to Henry.

"What's up buddy?"

"I miss daddy."

"I miss him , too , buddy"

Jayje wrapped her arms around her sons, shoulder. Kissing his forehead, JJ got up off the sofa , leaving Henry to watch cartoons while she made them some breakfast. She leaned against the counter , Holding her coffee cup in both hands, waiting for hers and Henry's toast to pop.

"Henry!" she shouted placing his plate down on the table , along with his glass of juice.

Henry walked into the dining room , climbing into his chair , putting his teddy down next to him. JJ smiled watching Henry eat his toast as she took a mouth full of her cereal.

"Mommy…..are you going away again?" Henry asked holding onto a bite of his cut up toast.

Jayje looked at Henry , seeing the sadness in his eyes.

"No baby , not for a week or so. I'm spending the week with you."

Henry nodded biting down on his toast. JJ let out a little smile finishing off her breakfast. Once she had cleaned up the kitchen, she walked back into the dining room to see Henry finish the last bite of his toast.

"You finished?"

"Yeah" Henry nodded

JJ smiled widely picking up his plate, taking it into the kitchen. She walked back into the room to see Henry sipping his drink.

"So , what you wanna do today?"

Henry looked up to his mother with big eyes.

"Can we go to the park?"

"Sure we can. How about we go get dressed." JJ said raising her eyebrow.

/

Will opened the door , to what would be his place for god knows how long. Locking the door behind him , he placed his bag down on the floor and sat down on the sofa. Running his hands through his hair. He picked up his cell phone , seeing he had no new messages he pressed the off button knowing he wouldn't be able to use it.

He walked down the street , standing in front of the building , focusing on what he had to do. He walked into the bar , sitting down on one of the stools waiting for the bartender to approach him.

"I'll take a beer."

Will looked around seeing the many eyes on him , knowing he was in the right place and any moment someone was about to make it clear.

Will took a long sip of his beer feeling a presence next to him. He turned his head and saw a guy who looked to be in his mid thirty's leaning on the bar staring right at him.

"Can I help you?" Will said putting down his glass.

"I think you can", are you him..?"

"Depends , you got what I'm after?"

"30K's worth"

"Then I'm your guy"

The man nodded , watching as Will took another sip of his drink , standing up and heading out of the bar , feeling many bodies following him out. He walked over to his car , opened the hood and pulled out a duffle bag , placing it down on the ground.

"What about the other part of the deal?"

"I told ya , that's your choice , not mine. I'm not interested in the girls. Just the package."

"Okay man , the boss wants to see you."

"Lead the way."

/

Jayje sat on the bench watching as Henry played at the park , climbing up the ladders of the hut seeing the monkey bars she saw his eyes light up. She smiled widely watching as he moved towards them.

"MOMMY , MOMMY"

Jayje smiled , standing up running towards him.

"You can do it, buddy"

"I don't wanna , too"

"I'm right here okay , If you fall I'll catch you"

Henry nodded , reaching out his arms , gripping the bars he leaned forward letting his body release so he was dangling in the air. He giggled a little , moving along them slowly. JJ smiled watching holding her arms out in case he fell. Once he reached the final bar JJ stood in front of him , wrapping her arms around his waist , pulling him down.

"I did it" Henry smiled widely

"Yeah , you did buddy. I'm proud of you!"

Henry wrapped his arms around his mothers neck seeing her smile.

"What now mommy?"

"Well , we need to go get groceries"

"Awwww" Henry said.

JJ smiled putting Henry down taking his hand as they walked back to the car.

/

JJ walked around the supermarket , pushing the trolley. She looked down at Henry to find him holding onto it. She looked back up to glance down the isle looking for anything she thought she might need.

"Mommy can we get some chocolate?"

"Chocolate huh…you can have one bar for how awesome you were on those monkey bars."

"YAY" Henrys said running down the isle over to the sweets and chocolate running into someone.

Henry looked up seeing a really tall man stood in front of him.

"Sorry…Uncle Derek." Henry said smiling widely

"Well , hey there little man" Derek said looking down at Henry.

"What are you doing here by yourself?"

Henry turned around pointing to JJ , who was pushing the trolley. Derek smiled at JJ as she approached them.

"Henry…what part of that did I say run off?"

"Sorry mommy"

JJ smiled looking up at Derek.

"Hey."

"Hey girl , how you doing?"

"Okay , just okay" JJ gave him a soft smile.

"Hey babe , I got the…."Emily said walking up to Derek seeing JJ next to him.

"JAYJE !"

"Emily …" JJ said exchanging a look between her two friends.

"So what brings you two here , babe…"

"Urmm…"

"Mommy , can uncle Derek and Aunt Em , come for dinner?"

JJ looked down at Henry then back up at her friends.

"If they want too yes."

"We're in." Derek said ruffling Henry's hair.

Henry passed the chocolate bar he had chosen to his mother.

"Hey buddy ,you want a lift "

Henry nodded at his uncle letting him pick him up , placing him on his shoulders. JJ shook her head pushing the trolley next to Emily.

/

After they had all eaten dinner , JJ left Emily and Derek to amuse themselves as she gave Henry a bath and tucked him into bed.

Henry climbed into bed picking up his teddy holding it close.

"Mommy , can we leave daddy another message?"

"Sure bud."

JJ sat down next to Henry , Dialing Will's number putting it on loud speaker , knowing it would go straight to voicemail.

"Hi daddy , I miss you. So does mommy. Hope your having fun stopping the bad guys. Love you."

JJ smiled , ending the call and kissed Henry goodnight.

"Go to sleep, okay?"

"Night , mommy"

JJ walked back into the living room to find Emily and Derek talking. She sat down on the sofa , picking up her legs and tucking , her arms over them.

"So, I think you two have some explaining to do."

"Yeah…" Emily said looking at her best friend.

"I guess you've kind of figured it out?"

"That you two are dating?….oh yeah!"

"Well yeah…"She let out a little laugh

"Look JJ , we didn't tell anyone cause…"

"You Don't have to explain , Derek I get it. I really do."

"Thanks Jay."

She smiled at her friends.

"So what else is going on? You seem on edge."

Emily looked at JJ and then round at Derek.

"I'm gonna just….go in there." Derek said leaving touching Emily's shoulder on his way out.

"Em?"

"I'm pregnant"

"WHAT!"

"Yeah…"

"Emily….. that's great"

"Really your?"

"I'm happy for you ….both of you" she smiled widely.

"Thank you….it's just gonna be hard explaining it to everyone else. Without one of us been kicked off the team."

"I doubt that's gonna happen . With how Morgan helped Strauss; she owes him one."

Emily smiled looking at her friend and then seeing Derek walk back in.

"Your gonna make great parents."

"Thanks"

"So how you holding up?"

JJ sighed taking a deep breath , biting down on her lip.

"I'm okay , for now….It's just weird…..It feels like he's just gone away and coming home any day."

"He's coming back JJ"

"I know , I know! Its just ….today . Henry. If Will was there….."

"There gonna have plenty of father son moments. When he's back "

JJ smiled nodding at her friends.

/

Jayje walked into the bedroom and turned off the bedroom light. She sat down on the bed crossing her legs and picked up her cell phone dialing his number.

"I urmm…don't know if your getting these messages…..but if you are….I hope you're safe. And ,that whatever you're doing isn't too law breaking…" She said letting out a little laugh.

"Anyway, I just….I miss you and I love you….and keep safe and come home to us , soon."

JJ hung up and placed her phone beside the bed. She laid down on the bed and pulled the covers over herself. She curled up in a ball and stared at his side of the bed. The empty side of the bed.

/

**So what did you think , REVIEW PLEASE :D thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys , thanks for the reviews and I'm glad your liking it. Here is the latest chapter , and if anyone has any awesome ideas. Please share hehe :D**

**Chapter 5- lost in the mind of the game. **

Will took a deep breath , wiping his nose. He looked up in the mirror. Seeing the dark bags under his eyes. His over grown beard. And his eyes all swollen. Over the past few weeks. This had who he had turned into. And if he was going to admit to himself. In more ways than one. He was starting to enjoy it.

He pulled his shirt over his head , running his hands down the many dark bruises covering his abs. He took a deep breath , trying to make all the pain go away.

He walked into the building leaning on the wall , watching as the other men. Did there jobs. Will watched as the younger men got beaten. He walked towards one of the men. Seeing him laughing. Will raised his eyebrow standing inches away from the guy. Leaning down placing his palms onto his knees.

"What you laughin at man?"

The guy looked up raising his eyebrow.

"Cos , I don't think. Me and the boys not getting our money. Is something to laugh about do you?" Will said staring right at the man.

The guy shook his head , looking down at the ground.

Will stepped right in front of the guy, pulling on his hair. Letting go as he punched him in the face. Watching as the chair he was changed too , fell to the ground.

"Finish him will ya."

Will walked out ,climbing into the his truck. As he pulled up the bar. He walked inside. Ordering his usual. After a few sips. He turned away from the bar. Watching all the woman walk by him. He smiled to himself turning back around seeing a young woman next to him.

"Well hey there handsome."

Will raised his eyebrow leaning onto the counter.

"And what can I help you with?"

"That depends. What kind of night your looking for."

Will let out a little laugh, nodding at the bar tender.

"Two shots of the strongest drink you have."

/

Jayje was sat in the conference room of the local police station , in Boston. Her head was laid in her arms , as she slept. They had been there 3 days already and had gotten no where with the case. And everyone was starting to get a little off edge.

Emily walked into the room , rubbing her stomach. Seeing JJ laid out. She smiled walking over to her best friend. Sitting down next to her. Emily gently rubbed her arm , watching as she woke up. Jayje lifted her head , her eyes half squinting , as she tried to adjust to the light.

"Wha..t!"

"You fell asleep."

JJ let out a yawn , rubbing her eyes. Sitting up.

"What time is it?"

"8. Everyone is getting food."

"I'm not hungry."

"Jen , you haven't eaten in 2 days I've been watching you."

"I'm fine. Really. I'm just tried. And you need to worry about telling Hotch and the. Rest of the team. And stop worrying about me."

"Well I would. But since your pushing everyone away. That's pretty hard. I know you miss him JJ. And I know Henry does too. But you cannot keep doing this. You need to rest. And stop stressing out."

"RELAX ! Emily. I'll relax when he's home."

JJ pushed her chair back , standing up rushing out of the room , bumping into Derek on her way.

"Hey pretty girl I got…..you."

Derek walked into the room , seeing Emily running her hands through her hair.

"What happened?"

"I told her to relax"

"Ahh…."

Derek sat down next to his girlfriend , placing there boxes of food down on the table.

"So what else is bothering you?"

"That JJ is right. We need to tell them. I cant go into the field , Derek. I'm 3 and half months along. And JJ…..she's too unfocused she's gonna get hurt."

"Hey…I know okay. How about we eat then later on we go and have a word with Hotch?"

"Really?"

"Yeah….you think I want my babies out there. In danger. No way!"

Emily smiled kissing him on the cheek, seeing there fellow team mates come into the room.

"Where's JJ?"

"God knows!"

JJ walked back into the room 5 minutes later , taking her box of food , eating it quietly. She was exhausted and just wanted to go home and see her son. She missed him. And she knew not having both his parents around was going to be hard on him. For a while.

/

Emily and Morgan sat at the table in Hotch's hotel room. Watching as he walked up and down.

"So…you two. Are dating and expecting a child?"

"Yes." Emily said looking at Hotch.

"Wow…how did we not see this?"

"Because we didn't make It obvious"

"Yeah…" Hotch said raising his eyebrow.

"So , your not going into the field."

Emily nodded.

"I no , and that's why I was wondering if you could talk to JJ. She's not focused Hotch."

"I will."

/

Hotch walked towards JJ, seeing her staring into space.

"JJ."

"What." She said looking round at Hotch.

"I know , your worried and scared. But you need to focus. I need you in the field especially with Emily's condition. "

JJ gulped down a breathe looking up at Hotch.

"How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"When , Haley and Jack. Were in witness protection. How did you stop yourself from…."

Jayje looked up at Hotch , tears forming in her eyes.

"I thought everyday. And it killed me. But it also made me stronger. Knowing that everything I was doing was to get them back home safe."

"Then how do I do it?"

"You've just got to stop thinking about , all the bad things that can happen. And focus on what you have."

JJ let a tear slip down her cheek , not bothering to wipe it away.

The team , walked into the room , Morgan holding out his phone. JJ quickly wiped away her tears. Hoping no one would notice.

"We got our guy."

"Garcia!"

"Okay , so I did what boss man asked me to do. And I found 4 possible suspects but me been the goddess and all. I found our man. He fits everything and he knew 3 of our victims."

"Lets go.!"

JJ sat still watching as all the team got ready to head out.

"JJ , you down for this?"

JJ nodded standing up following the team out. Once she was In the SVU , she pulled back her hair , wrapping it into the bobble. Making sure none of her hair , was in her face. Once the entered the House. JJ followed Morgan in , backing up as he kicked in the door. She walked down the hallway checking every visible part of the house she could see.

Once they had found the unsub. They all cleared out. JJ stood near the SUV , taking off her vest. Watching and Hotch placed the unsub , into the patrol car.

"You're gonna be okay JJ."

JJ turned her head seeing Rossi. She gave him a soft smile. Trying to put on a breathe front.

/

Jayje , carried Henry , into his bedroom. Laying him down in his bed. Pulling the bedcovers over his tiny body. JJ ran her fingers through his long blonde hair. She kissed his forehead , leaving his room. She walked down the hallway into her own room. She walked towards to the bathroom , taking off her make up. And washing up for bed.

Jayje , walked over to the laundry basket , looking through the pile for some pyjamas to through on , when she came across , Will's shirt. She picked it up. Holding it in her hands. Taking in his cent.

Will sat down on the sofa. Opening the bottle of beer , taking a long sip. He turned around. Seeing the young female. From the previous hours of the night , walking around placing her clothes back on.

"Call me" she said smiling placing her number down on the table.

Will sat back holding the beer bottle in one hand , playing the voicemail over and over again.

/

**So what did , you think ? REVIEW PLEASE**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the Reviews guys , glad your enjoying it. Got some ideas coming up , just trying to fill space so if anyone does have any ideas please , please , please share them ! Thanks :D Oh and sorry for the late update been really busy with college and work.**

**Chapter 6-coping or losing it?**

As the weeks went by , things started to change. Jayje had shut all her walls down and wouldn't talk to anyone. She acted like her normal self at work. But behind closed doors. She broke down. Wishing she could be back in Will's arms. She was giving up hope. Even though she promised she wouldn't.

Jayje , walked around the house , the empty house. Grateful Emily and Morgan offered to take Henry for the day. She picked up all of Henry's toys , putting them back into the boxes in his play room. She moved around the room , picking everything up. Noticing all his drawings. She picked them up looking through them. Seeing lots of Henry and her. And then lots of Will. Her heart broke a little. Remembering how hard this was on him. And how he kept asking her , where his daddy was.

Jayje , walked into the living room , picking up the house phone. She sat down on the sofa , pressing the speed dial button. Holding the phone to her ear , as she bit down onto her bottom lip. JJ waited and waited for an answer. But finally gave up.

/

Will walked around his apartment, towel wrapped around his waist ,running another towel through his wet dripping hair. He walked towards his bedroom . Sitting down picking up his cell phone. Seeing a new message.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_8pm..got another girl be there. _

Will closed his phone , running his hands through his head. After taking a few moments. He got dressed , and made something to eat. He was losing control he had stopped listening to there voicemails. He was losing control. He needed to distance from his life. Or real life.

/

Jayje woke up in the middle of the night , hearing him cry. She walked down the hallway into Henry's bedroom. Turning on his bedroom light.

"What's up buddy?"

"My tummy hurts…."

JJ sighed , walking over to Henry's bed. She sat down next to him. JJ lifted her hand to his forehead , feeling how warm he was. Henry laid his head onto his mother's shoulder.

"Your heating up bud."

Henry nodded ,looking at his mother.

JJ kissed his forehead sitting up , running her hand through his hair.

"I'm gonna get some medicine."

Jayje , walked into the kitchen. Looking around for Henry's medicine. Once she found it. She got a spoon out of the draw, making a glass of water. Knowing Henry hated the taste of it. As she walked back into his bedroom , she saw Henry laying with his head on his pillow. Sucking on his thumb.

JJ gave him a soft smile , sitting back down next to him. Pouring the medicine onto the spoon. JJ looked down at Henry. Watching as he sat up and leaned towards her. After taking a gulp full. Henry swallowed it. Shaking his head at the taste.

"Orrbile."

"I know buddy. I know its horrible."

JJ handed him the glass of water. Henry taking the cup , gulping down the water.

"Mummy , I want daddy."

JJ closed her eyes , taking a deep breath. As she wrapped her arm around her son.

"I know you do baby. I do too….but he's away remember."

Henry nodded wiping the tear from his eye.

"I miss daddy , daddy always make me feel better."

"Listen buddy. I know you miss him okay. And I want him to come home too. But its just us two for a while okay."

"He makes good soup. When my tummy hurts."

JJ let out a little laugh , kissing her sons head. Wiping away the tears that started to form. Watching as her baby boy fell back asleep , she wasn't going to leave his side. She hated seeing him sick. Will was the one who always helped her not worry , that something really bad was wrong with him.

/

Will ran his hands under the hot water. Scrubbing hard with the brush. Washing away the blood. He looked into the sink. Seeing the red, cover the sink. Once all the blood was off his hands. Will turned on the shower. Standing up the water. Washing away all the dirt. He ran his hands through his hair. Closing his eyes. Trying too forget everything he had done and seen in the last few hours.

As the night went on. Will sat on the floor of his living room. Holding onto the bottle. Watching out of his window. He could see the dark night become lighter. As the sun started to come out. He was brought out of his thoughts. With a knock at his door. Will stood up , opening the door. Seeing his fellow colleagues.

"Wow , you look like shit !"

"Thanks. Man!"

The guy walked into Will's place heading into the living room sitting down onto the sofa.

"So did you do it?"

"What?"

"Get rid of it?"

"Yeah…..yeah ! You don't have to worry no one will finding or missing that girl."

"Good"

Will stood with his arms crossed over his chest. Leaning onto the wall.

"Now , I believe you owe me something for all them favours." Will said raising his eyebrow.

The Guy , nodded letting out a little laugh. Will watched as he stood back up. Walking towards him taking a packet out of his pocket.

"That's half of it. You'll get the rest when the I get more girls."

Will nodded taking the packet. Watching as the man left.

Will sat back down on the sofa , picking up his credit card. Opening the packet. Will poured the substance onto the table. Separating it with his card. Will leaned forward pushing down on one side of his nose. Sorting the substance.

Closing his eyes. Laying back onto the sofa. Will let the drugs take over him. Once again.

/

Jayje walked into the BAU , large coffee cup in her hand , as she walked towards her desk. JJ slammed her bag down onto her desk , grabbing the teams attention. Morgan looked around at Reid and Emily , seeing the same look on there faces.

"You okay JJ?" he said putting his pen down.

"I'm great…." JJ said sarcastically sitting down at her desk.

Emily perched her lips together looking round at her best friend.

"Jay…"

"Sorry…..I just didn't get much sleep last night…."

"Or you didn't get as much sleep as you have been?"

"Henry's sick. He was up all night with a stomach-ache. "

"Ahhhh." Emily said turning around to Derek and Reid.

Both men understanding the look , got up and headed out of the bullpen.

"Jen…"

JJ sighed running her hands through her dull. knotty hair. Taking a big sip of her coffee. JJ finally looked Emily in the eye.

"He….Will…..Will's always the one who looks after him when he's sick. I worry too much especially after he had that seizer"

"Because it makes you over react?"

"Yeah….and then all last night Henry….Just kept. Asking and asking. And I couldn't give me a straight answer. …All I could tell him was that he wasn't going to be here for a while. And that it was just gonna be the two of us."

"Jayje….."

"And I'm starting to think. It will be."

JJ looked back up at Emily. Not bothered about the tears that had started falling down her cheeks. Emily bit down on her lip. Trying not to force tears. As she new the last thing JJ needed. Was her crying as well.

"You cant think that."

"What can I think Emily…its been 3 months…..I cant keep this up…I know I promised him but the hope is killing me…I'm not sleeping Emily. every time I close my eyes. I see him. every time I get out of my car. I see him…."

"I know its hard…..but you love him. And he loves you and Henry. If you cant keep hoping for yourself. Then do it for Henry."

JJ wiped the tears away from her cheek , nodding at her best friend.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. And remember anything you guys need. Where here."

JJ gave her a soft smile. Trying to keep her cool.

She new Emily was right , if she couldn't keep up hope. She had to do it for Henry. More than anyone. He needed his dad to come home. And so did JJ.

/

**So what did you think? Leave a REVIEW. And I promise the next few chapters is where its gonna get good !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys , sorry for the late update. Been really busy :D anyways here is the latest chapter !**

**Chapter 7- New cases, can lead too unexpected discoveries. **

Jayje, ran her hands over her wet hair. Feeling the boiling hot water run down her body. She closed her eyes, wiping the water from her face. She felt refreshed, having been able to shower in her own house. For the first time in over 4 days. Once she had done. She climbed out of the shower, wrapping the towel around her body. As she walked into her room, drying her hair with another towel, she heard her phone vibrating.

JJ picked up the phone, answering the call.

"Agent Jareau.."

"JJ…It's Hotch…we got another case."

JJ sighed closing her eyes, running her finger onto the bridge of her nose.

"Hotch….."

"I know, I know we just got back…..but…."

"I'll be right there."

"JJ….you don't have too."

"No, no Hotch , you guys need me and presides Henry's still with my mom."

"Okay, see you soon."

Once, Jayje was ready. She made her way to the BAU, making sure she packed new clothes into her go bag. Since she had warn everything. And made sure she called her mother to explain what was going on. Hoping she would be back for Henry's birthday later that week.

JJ walked into the bull pen, placing her bags down onto her desk. As she walked into the conference room, seeing everyone sat around.

"Wow. Look like a million times worse than all of us."

"Gee. Thanks !"

"You okay?"

JJ nodded sitting down in the empty chair, next to Morgan. Running her hands through her hair. Ignoring all the thoughts running through her head.

"Okay, my lovely's, 6 bodies have been found all beaten and sexually assaulted. All the bodies were found in different parts of the city. Wrapped in blankets."

"What else do we know about the victims?"

"All, were dressed in clothes for a night out, all of them were reported missing the next day, there bodies found days, weeks later."

"The Local PD , didn't put it together until now, the first body was found 3 months ago."

"So, they, or He takes his time. Finding and killing the victims." JJ said looking at the crime scene photos.

"Most likely. Likes to stalk his victims. Get to know there routines." Emily said , sitting back rubbing her baby bump."

"That's why we need to move fast. Wheels up in 30"

Everyone nodded grabbing there folders, and heading to grab there stuff. JJ walked over to her desk, checking her phone seeing she had a new message. After checking it. JJ sighed running her hands through her hair leaning back into her chair.

"What's up?"

JJ sighed looking round at Morgan.

"Henry….he keeps asking for Will…."

"Ahh, and what do you keep telling him."

"That he will be home soon."

Morgan nodded seeing that she had something else on her mind.

"What else is going on, in that pretty head of yours?"

JJ let out a little laugh, shaking her head.

"Henry wants Will home for his birthday."

Morgan nodded. Seeing the sadness in her eyes.

"And you don't wanna disappoint him."

"It's the one thing he wants, and I cant give him it."

"You'll figure it out. And I guarantee, my baby girl has got him something that will distract him. "

"Yeah….I guess."

/

The local Detective, through the man down in the chair. Seeing the cocky look on his face. He left the room. Leaving the man alone. To study him. waiting for the FBI too arrive.

Hotch, JJ and Rossi walked into the local police station.

"Agent Hotchner, Detective Adams."

"Yes. Nice to meet you, This is SSA Rossi. And Agent Jareau."

"So what do you have for us?"

"Well actually. We have a suspect, we talked too some of the victims friends all said they girls were spotted with this man before they went missing."

"We'd like too talk to him."

"Of course."

"JJ, talk too the latest victims family."

JJ nodded unpacking her stuff from her bag looking over the case file once again, setting up everything they needed. Once she had gone over everything. She made her may into one of the rooms. Seeing the victims family. She saw there red puffy eyes. Fear written all over there faces.

"Mr and Mrs Jenkins?…"

"Yes…."

"I'm Agent Jennifer Jareau, I'm with the FBI Behaviour analysis unit."

"Have you find the monster that did this?"

JJ sat down, on the chair next too the family. She took a deep breath. Clasping her hands together.

"We have someone in custody. But it's too soon to tell. "

The woman nodded. Wiping away her tears.

"How long, how long has my daughter been…."

JJ saw the man trying to control his emotions.

"We believe from the corners report, your daughter. Has been dead for at least 3 days."

/

Hotch and Rossi, walked into the back room. Of the integration. As Hotch looked through the glass he saw a face he wasn't expecting. He looked right at Rossi. Giving him a nod. Rossi walked into the room. Sitting down in the seat opening the file he had been given.

Will looked up seeing Rossi walk into the room. He kept a straight face. Knowing he had to stay in roll. Or things would turn out badly.

"So. Will….Harper."

"Yeah !" Will said leaning back into his chair.

"You were seen with all the victims before they went missing."

"And the crime for that is?"

Rossi, raised his eyebrow. Watching the young Detective. He couldn't figure out. If he was trying to stay in roll. Or had actually been over taken by his undercover work.

"That, you were the last people to see them. Which doesn't look too good for you."

"Well, ask away."

Rossi nodded sitting back in his chair. Picking up the pictures of the woman. Showing them to Will.

"Do you recognise any of these woman?"

Will leaned forward looking at the pictures. Before raising is eyes back up at Rossi.

"Well, maybe they all look, ya know. The same."

"Well, there all similar ages, hair type."

"So you think I have a type?"

"You don't?"

"Who doesn't. I like blondes what's wrong with that?"

/

As the integration went on. Morgan, Reid and Emily. Returned to the station, seeing JJ. Looking through all the evidence.

"Hey."

"Hey." JJ said looking up.

"What we got?"

"Hotch and Rossi. Are talking to a suspect, the police think its him."

Derek nodded, walking towards the integration room. Opening the door, he saw Hotch and who he could guess was the detective working on the case. Derek saw both there eyes glued to the room in front of him. When he looked forward he saw the one face he never thought he would see.

"What do we know?"

"This guy is good, but we have nothing on him."

"So, were letting him go."

"We have no choice." Hotch said looking at the detective. " He was only seen with various victims. It doesn't mean he did it."

Rossi, joined them back into the room. The detective leaving them alone.

"Well?" Morgan asked looking at Rossi.

"I think, he's gotten lost in the role."

"JJ's right out there. If we let him go…"

"I know. But maybe we should. Let him see each other."

"What you mean?"

"Detective Adams. Wants the killer to be Will."

"So, we show him it isn't."

"How we gonna do that?" Derek said looking back into the room. Seeing Will running his hands through his hair.

"Bate. Set the killer up. Or distract Will."

"JJ."

Hotch nodded.

/

The agents walked back over to the team, seeing them all sat around trying to find some leads. Morgan sat down. Watching carefully as the officer, walked Will into the lobby, ready to release him. The men watched the rest of the team closely waiting for there reactions. JJ, Emily and Reid turned there heads, seeing the officer bringing out the suspect. As he turned his head he spotted her.

JJ sat shocked. Not knowing whether to believe it was him or not. She saw the look in his eyes. Staring right at her. Everyone on the team looked at the couple. Back an forth.

"Agent." Will said nodding at Rossi.

Rossi walked towards him taking his hands out of his pocket. Will pulled out his arm shaking the agents hand. Passing him a piece of paper in the process.

"If you need anything else, call that number." Will said raising his eyebrows. Walking out of the station.

JJ felt her heart stop beating. She was frozen. She didn't even notice Rossi walked back over to them, handing her the paper. JJ took a deep breath, looking around at her team.

JJ went to speak but no words left her mouth.

"JJ….I need you too focus. We cant…"

"I know…Just….I know !"

JJ picked up the paper opening it up. Reading what it said.

_Archers bar. 8pm be there._

"What's the plan?" Emily said looking away from JJ.

"Were gonna prove Will ddint do this."

JJ popped her head up at the words Hotch spoke.

"JJ, your gonna go undercover."

She nodded taking a deep breath. The detective made his way over to the team.

"Please tell me you've got a plan so I can take that son of a bitch down."

"We do, but we need to know everything you have on him?"

"Well, he's the new low life. Thug. Working with the high end. Drug launders. Weapons. Everything like that."

Everyone looked around at each other. Trying not to let anything slip. Each and every one of them focusing on JJ.

"So what's your plan?"

"Where sending JJ in. she's the Unsubs type. And the way he looked at her then. We could get him."

The detective nodded. Looking around at the group.

"Lets do it."

/

Will walked out of the police station, jumping into the car that had pulled up.

"What you find out?"

"We got our next victim." Will said raising his eyebrow.

/

**So what did you think? REVIEW PLEASE.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Since you all loved the last chapter so much. And wanted more straight away. Here ya go. Enjoy :D RATED M**

**Chapter 8- trusting , the one you love can easily be broken. **

JJ stood in the mirror. Checking herself over once again. Knowing she was going to have every guy staring at her all night. But her main focus was one man impractical. Will. She was nervous but also excited as she would get to be in the arms of the man she loves, the man she hasn't seen in months. But she new she had a roll to play. She needed to act like a girl out looking for a girl. Not the girl she was to him.

Will sat in the bar, leaning on the counter. Glass in hand. Sipping his scotch slowly. Waiting for her to arrive. Knowing she would. Will looked around the room, seeing all the woman staring at him. He shook his head smiling to himself. After waiting for what seemed endless minutes. Will felt a body next to him.

"You gonna buy a girl a drink, or sit there with that look on your face all night."

Will smiled to himself. Smelling her perfume. Slowly turning his head towards her.

"Bar tender. White wine. Ice cold."

JJ smiled. Leaning as close as she could to Will. Looking right into his eyes. As the bar tender handed over the drink, JJ picked it up sipping it slowly. Sitting down on the stool next to Will.

"I new you'd come."

"Oh yeah !, and how'd you know that." JJ said raising her eyebrow.

"The look you gave me in the station. You have a thing for bad boys."

"Maybe I do." JJ said biting down on her bottom lip.

Will took a deep breath, trying too control himself. All he wanted to do was kiss her. And touch her again.

/

Morgan and Reid, sat in the back of the bar. Watching the couple closely. Morgan kept his eye on Will the whole time. He agreed with Rossi. He wasn't the same Will they all new. But JJ was JJ. She loved him and wouldn't see it that way. He looked over at Reid. Seeing him study JJ's body language.

"If I was you pretty boy. I wouldn't try and read her. I got a pretty good feeling' I know what she's thinking about." Derek said raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah. Thanks I got that."

The rest of the team, sat in a van down the road from the bar. Including the very helpful Detective Adams.

"How far do you think she's gonna go with this?"

Hotch looked back and forth between Emily and Rossi.

"As, far as she has too." Emily said focusing back onto the screen.

Hotch focused on the convocation, that was happening between the couple. Thankful she agreed to wear a piece. Even know he had a gut feeling. It wouldn't be there for much longer. He trusted JJ. They all did. And they all trusted her enough with Will. But deep down. They all knew they had to keep a eye on her as well.

/

JJ walked into the bathroom, shutting the cubical door behind her. She leant against the door, taking a deep breath. She pulled the wire out of her top. Hiding it in her bag. Once she was cleaned up. She headed back into the bar. Seeing Morgan and Reid in the corner. She walked over to Will, leaning in close. Whispering in his ear. Will smiled loudly, taking JJ's hand. Looking at the back of the bar. Making sure they couldn't be seen leaving.

They walked towards the dace floor, staying there for a few minutes. Before rushing past the group of people. Opening the back exit. JJ followed Will out into the ally. He smiled widely, pushing her against the wall. JJ bit down on her lip. Wrapping her arms around his neck.

Will kissed her deeply on the lips. Gripping his hands onto her hips. JJ kissed him back. Her mouth entering his mouth. Pulling on his hair. Will pulled away, moving his lips to her neck. JJ closed her eyes digging her nails into his back..

"Will…."

"Shh…."

"take me somewhere."

Will smiled kissing her once again.

They walked into his apartment, locking the door behind him, Will turned around seeing JJ kicking off her shoes. He grinned widely. Walking towards her. Wrapping his arms around her waist. They both fell onto the sofa. There lips inches apart. Will kissed her slowly, running his hand down her arm. JJ grinned. At his touch. Moving her arms down his chest. Pulling on the bottom of his shirt. Lifting it over his head. Will through it to the floor, helping her remove the rest of his clothes.

Will ran his hands down JJ's back, unzipping her dress, watching it fall off her body. He kissed down her chest. His fingers tracing her back, unclipping her bra, sliding it down her arms.

"Will…."

He pecked her on the lips. Placing soft, gentle kisses down her stomach, too her waist, sliding off her panties. JJ felt Will's body tense against hers. She closed her eyes. Entwining her fingers with his. As he moved inside of her. For the first time in months.

/

Reid looked around the dance floor, trying to spot them. After looking servral times. They were no longer in his view.

"Morgan."

"Yeah kid?"

"There not here !"

"What? I just saw them."

"There gone."

"Damn it !" Morgan pulled out his cell phone calling Hotch.

"Hotchner."

"Hotch, there gone."

"We, know she took out her wire."

Derek sighed closing his eyes.

"What do we do?"

"We trust them."

Morgan hung up his phone, leaving the bar with Reid. Meeting up with the team back at the station.

/

JJ woke up, adjusting her eyes to the light. She looked around the room. Remembering exactly where she was. She rolled over. Seeing the other side of the bed empty. She moved out of bed, picking up one of Will's shirts that was lying around, making her way into the bathroom. She stopped at the doorframe. Seeing Will in the mirror. She watched closely, as he leaned over the counter. Sniffing something.

"REALLY ! DRUGS"

Will turned around seeing JJ stood in his shirt.

"Jay…"

She shook her head, walking back into the living room grabbing her clothes. Will ran after her grabbing her arm, turning her body to him.

"It's not like that."

"Not like what?…you snorting cocaine. While your Fiancée sleeps in your bed."

Will closed his eyes taking a deep breath, letting out a sigh.

"I'm sorry. I am okay, I only just started. I needed too."

JJ bit down on her lip. Looking right into his eyes.

"You don't need to take it anymore. You can come home with us."

Will looked at JJ, going to speak. Before closing his mouth.

"It's not that easy Jennifer."

"YES IT IS.! , we get the bad guys who are killing these woman. Whilst taking down the men. Who you're here to take down…then you get to come home with me for our sons birthday."

Will sighed , letting go of JJ's hand, walking over to the sofa. Running his hands through his hair. JJ watched him closely, sitting down next to him. Taking hold of his hand.

"How is he?"

JJ sighed, looking down at his hand.

"He's okay, he's enjoying school. But he really misses his daddy. Like his mom is."

"I miss you guys too."

"Then help us."

Will looked at JJ, moving a strand of her messy hair out of her eye.

"I didn't do that too them woman."

"I believe you."

"What about everyone else?"

"I don't know. I Haven't been listening to them."

Will nodded biting down on his lip.

"There is a way to bring them down."

"What is it?"

"let me sort some things out. I'll call you. And you and the team can raid the place."

JJ nodded frowning her brow.

"Will…."

"I'm fine okay, I'm just….Having you here"

"I know." she smiled softly.

"You better go everyone will be worried."

After JJ, was dressed, she walked out of Will's apartment. Checking her phone as she got onto the street. She saw she had many missed calls and texts from everyone. She took a deep breath putting her phone away. She stopped on the street, looking around for the taxi Will had ordered her. She waited for a few minutes seeing a car pull up. She stepped back, seeing the men. Exit the car.

JJ looked around seeing the men walk towards her. She went to grab her gun, when a hand covered her mouth, picking her up, throwing her into the car. JJ dropped her bag, trying to kick out of the mans hold.

/

**DUN DUN DUN…hahaha REVIEW PLEASE , your all lucky 2 updates in one day !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. Thanks for all the reviews. I'm really glad your all loving it. Here is the latest chapter. And you should all love me even more. I should be doing college work. But instead I'm writing this for you guys :D.**

**Chapter- Missing agent. With a big miss understanding. **

JJ woke up, her arms tied above her head. She slowly opened her eyes. Feeling a cold rush of air hit her skin. Feeling the hairs on her arms, brush against her skin as Goosebumps formed. She looked around, seeing what she guessed was a warehouse. She looked down at her legs, seeing there were bound together. With rope. She closed her eyes. Leaning her head back, trying to stay clam.

She felt, someone breathe, inches away from her. Opening her eyes. She saw man. Who scared her a lot. He was old, rough. And his eyes were dark.

"Wow, you are beautiful." JJ pulled away, taking a breath.

"You are going to please, Some very angry men."

The man grabbed her jaw. Pulling her towards him. JJ tried to scream but nothing came out. He ran his hand, down her face. Wiping away one of her tears. He watched as she tried to pull away. As he gripped her jaw tighter. Slapping her across the cheek. He stood back up, laughing at the useless woman in front of him.

/

The team sat in the local police station, going over everything they had found already. Emily looked around the table. Seeing the look on everyone's faces. All of them were worried. Not one of them had heard from JJ. In over 8 hours. Emily sat back in her chair, running her hands through her hair.

"You okay babe?" Derek asked looking at his girlfriend with concern.

"No….." Emily gave him a look.

"She's fine. She's safe with Will. She probably just lost track of time."

Emily shook her head. Knowing Morgan was trying to get her mind off JJ. To whether something had happened to her. But she new all of them had there own thoughts. And none of them were good.

Emily picked up her phone dialing JJ's number once again. As soon as it went to voicemail. She hung up taking a deep breath.

/

Will hung up his phone placing it in his pocket. Taking a deep breath, he walked over to the sofa sitting down on the edge of the arm chair. He ran his hands through his hair. Trying to process everything he would have to do. To bring these guys down. He walked out of his apartment building, pulling his jacket over his arms as he walked down the street. Stopping at the kerb. He saw a bag laid on the floor. A bag he recognized. He leant down picking it up, looking inside he found all of JJ's stuff. He put the bag down taking out his phone, knowing what he was about to do. Was going to have many people hate him.

Hotch, stood listening to his team as they went over everything they had on the case. He watched them all carefully, knowing they were all worried about JJ. And he was, he new how hard she was finding it not having Will around. And he new when she saw him yesterday. Things may turn out badly.

He heard his phone ringing in his pocket, pulling it out he saw a unknown caller.

"Agent Hotchner.

"Hotch…..It's Will…"

"What can I do for you?"

"They…They have JJ !"

"Who, who has her?"

"The men, I've been working with…." Will ran his hands through his hair. As he talked to Hotch.

"Where are they?"

"Just….just trace this number and you will find them and JJ."

Will hung up the phone placing it in his pocket gathering JJ's back off the Kerb. He walked back into his apartment putting her stuff with his. Grabbing his gun.

/

Everyone looked around at Hotch seeing him hang up the phone. A concerned look on his face. He dialed Garcia's number. Waiting for her to answer.

"Boss man, what can this goddess do for you?"

"Garcia. I need you to listen to me."

"Listening sir."

"I just got a call, I'm sending you the number down. I need you to trace it, and send us the location."

"Yes sir. Is everything okay?"

"No."

Hotch hung up the phone, seeing the worried look on each members face.

"That was Will…JJ's missing."

"WHAT !"

"Lets go!"

Everyone followed Hotch but Emily, knowing she couldn't go out in the field. She grabbed Morgan's, hand pulling him back.

"We'll bring her back. Safe."

Emily nodded. Feeling a rush of fear run through her body for her best friend.

Will walked into the warehouse, seeing all the men stood around, doing there usual work.

"Where's Bobby?"

"He's in the back…oh and yeah Will….great choice she's amazing." the guy said winking at him.

Will felt a flash of anger, rush over him. Clutching his fist together. He walked through the back, pushing open the door, he saw Bobby, zipping up his pants. He looked down at JJ, seeing her dress rolled up above her waist.

"HEY !" Will said yelling walking over to him.

Bobby turned around , buttoning his belt, seeing Will stood behind him.

"Will, you showed."

"Yeah !"

"I tell you this one, she's better than the others."

Will started to breathe heavily. The anger in his body take over him.

Will walked towards JJ, leaning down in front of her. He moved a strand of hair out of her face. As he slid her panties back on, pulling down her dress.

JJ pulled away, opening her eyes. She saw Will. She took a deep breath, feeling the tears form in her eyes. Will leaned closer to her whispering in her ear.

"I'm so sorry, I love you."

"Just do what you have to do." she said softly closing her eyes.

Will took a deep breath closing his eyes. Pulling JJ to her feet, she slapped her across the face, seeing blood on his hand. He turned around seeing, tears all down her cheeks. And her lip bleeding.

JJ let out a little scream. As he slapped her. She was trying to stay in control. But she couldn't. she felt the blood in her mouth. Looking right at Will. She saw the tears in his eyes.

She closed her eyes falling back to the floor. Crying to herself. Hearing the man laughing. Will walked back over to her. Running his arms down her legs. JJ took a deep breath. Knowing he wasn't trying to hurt her. Will pulled on her hair. Kissing her neck, and down her chest. He felt JJ's body tense. Knowing she was scared. He looked her right in the eye. A smile appearing along his cheeks.

Will stood up, moving away from JJ, pulling the gun out of his jeans, he turned around. Holding up the gun. Pressing the trigger.

/

The team pulled up at the warehouse. Back up with them. Splitting up into teams the men made there way into the building hearing the gunshots. As they cleared the runs and arrested the men, Morgan and Reid, made there way into the back room, seeing a man laid. Blood pouring out of his head. Looking up Morgan saw, Will stood lowering his gun. Giving him a nod. Will turned around looking at JJ. Before he could go check on her. Adams walked into the room. Pulling Will's arms around his back escorting him out of the room.

Reid and Morgan walked over to JJ, untying her arms and legs.

"JJ."

JJ slowly opened her eyes, her whole body, swore and in pain.

"Get me out of here." she said in a whisper.

Reid nodded, helping her up, as they walked out of the building, seeing many men. Been loaded into cars. JJ looked right at Will. Seeing the detective and Hotch. She looked up seeing Derek wrap, a blanket around her shoulders. And she was taken to the ambulance.

"JJ."

"Yeah….."

"You okay?"

"I will be, when you let him go."

JJ looked away from her team mates. Watching as the paramedic looked over her.

Hotch, looked away from JJ and back to Will. Seeing the look of sadness in his eyes. He looked at the Detective then back at Will, giving him a nod.

"Detective. I need you too let this man go."

"WHAT !, WHY WOULD I DO THAT?"

"Because he's a undercover cop from Virginia"

Detective Adams, looked between the two men. uncuffing Will. He shook Hotch's hand walking over towards the ambulance, seeing JJ finish up with the paramedic.

"JJ."

JJ looked around seeing Will. He walked towards him. Feeling him wrap her arms around her.

"I'm so, so, so sorry!" He whispered into her ear. Tears falling down his cheeks.

"I forgive you." she looked up at him wiping away his tears.

Will kissed her head, touching her lip, seeing her wince away.

"I can't…."

"WILL !….you had too."

He nodded taking a deep breath. Letting more tears fall down his cheek. JJ lifted her fingers, wiping away tears from his cheek.

"You need to go to the hospital"

JJ nodded. Letting more tears fall.

The team gathered around each other. Watching the interaction, between the couple. Wondering exactly what had gone down.

/

**So what did you think? REVIEW please**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews. So glad your enjoying it. And if you haven't check out my other stories. Will be updating them very soon. **

**Chapter 10- home, to them.**

Will walked JJ out of the hospital, his arm wrapped tightly behind her , as JJ laid her head onto his Chest. Will placed the paper into his pocket. Kissing her forehead. JJ wiped the tears away from her cheeks, as they reached the taxi, JJ slid in Will still holding onto her.

"You okay, if we drop by my place grab all my stuff." Will asked watching her closely

JJ nodded, looking out of the window.

As they walked into Will's apartment, JJ pulled her arms close to her, walking around. Will stopped watching her, as she headed into the bedroom, sitting down onto the bed. Will let out a sigh, picking up his duffle bag as he started packing up his things.

JJ looked around the room, rubbing her arms. She was cold. Really cold.

"Will….." she said quietly.

"Yeah…?"

"You got a jumper or something."

Will nodded, walking over to his wardrobe, pulling out a hoodie. And a pair of jogger bottoms.

"Here, these should be. I sort of really shrunk them."

JJ looked up at him, giving him a soft smile.

"You okay?"

"I'm okay. Just…"

"It's okay, just when you wanna talk I'm here."

JJ smiled. Reaching over to Will's back pulling one of his tops out. She slowly pulled her dress off her body, flitching at the pain, running through her body. She pulled the jogger bottoms over her legs, thankful they did actually fit her. After she was fully dressed. She looked up at Will. Seeing him holding up some socks.

"You, know me too well."

Will smiled sitting down next to her. Kissing her forehead.

"I know, but I don't have any shoes."

JJ laughed a little burying her head into his chest.

"Are you almost done. Cos I really need to go to the hotel and get my other shoes."

"Yeah…"

After dropping Will's stuff off at the hotel, JJ grabbed a pair of her jeans and boots. JJ looked at herself in the mirror. Seeing the dark bruises along her face.

"How I am I meant…"

Will wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close as JJ cried into his chest,

"Shhh…."

"They…..they raped me !"

"I know….I know"

JJ looked up at Will, seeing the tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I should of let you take me back."

"Shh, okay. We are going to get through this. I'm here I'm not going anywhere,now how about we to go the station, show everyone your okay. We go home. And be there for Henry for this birthday tomorrow."

J nodded. Laying her head into his chest once again.

/

Hotch, hung the phone. Placing it back into his pocket. He looked back around at the team. Seeing the looks on there faces.

"That was the hospital."

"What they have to say?" Rossi said looking at Hotch.

"That, they a rape kit on her, found 3 separate samples. "

"Damnnn…" Morgan said running his hands over his head."

"god, I don't even…." Emily closed her eyes taking a deep breath.

"Is she okay?" Reid asking, looking up.

"Will discharged her.

"Speaking of." Rossi said raising his eyebrow, looking over at the door.

JJ and Will walked hand in hand, into the station, stopping in front of the team.

"Hey." Emily said, looking at JJ.

"Hey…" she said sitting down in the empty chair.

"You okay?"

JJ nodded, looking around at everyone, then too Hotch.

"Can we go home…"

He nodded, looking around at everyone.

As they all sat on the jet, JJ, sat in Will's lap, her head laid into his chest, as he ran his hands through her hair, as she tried to sleep. Will closed his eyes, taking in her cent that he had missed her much. He couldn't believe what had happened to her earlier that day. From how the day had started off with them, laid in bed together. And now they were sat on a jet. trying to hide the fact, they didn't know what to say to one another.

"You think she's gonna be okay?" Morgan said raising his head.

"Would you !" Reid said putting down his book.

"She will be, in time. She's got Will."

"Yeah but, look at him." Emily said, watching him closely.

"He blames himself, you can see it, look at how he's watching her."

"Wouldn't you, if you let your girlfriend, leave your place. Then find her been…."

/

As they walked through the front door JJ dropped her bag into the hallway, walking into the living room, seeing her mother setting up, birthday banners.

"Ah your home."

"Yeah.." JJ said giving her a soft smile, feeling Will. Placing his hand on her back.

"Will."

"Hey Sandy."

"It's good to see you" she said smiling

"You too, you need some help down here?"

"Of course, gotta make it special for the birthday boy."

JJ smiled a little running her hands through her hair.

"Babe, go to bed, I'll help down here." JJ nodded kissing Will, giving her mother a hug.

She opened, Henry's door, seeing her baby boy sleeping. As she closed his door. She walked into her and Will's bedroom. Changing into her pyjamas. Closing her eyes. As she laid her head onto the pillow. , letting tears fall. remembering everything that had happened.

Will, help Sandy, put the banners and balloons. Laying out Henry's presents.

"Is JJ okay?"

Will looked up, gulping down a breath.

"She will be."

/

As morning came around, JJ woke up, feeling someone jumping on her. Opening her eyes. She saw Henry sat on top of her.

"MOMMY!"

"Good morning baby."

"GET UP, GET UP COME ON !"

"It's Friday, mamma needs sleep." JJ said closing her eyes laying back down.

"ITS MY BIRTHDAY. GET UP !"

"NOOO.! REALLY, how could I forgot." she said smiling widely.

Henry giggled taking JJ's hand after she climbed out of bed. Once they reached downstairs. Henry ran into the living room, seeing his father. And grandmother.

"DADDY !"

Henry jumped into Will's arms. Hugging him tightly.

"Hey there buddy. You miss me?"

"YEAH !" Henry said loudly. Kissing his fathers cheek.

JJ smiled widely at the sight in front of her. She hadn't seen Henry his happy in a long time.

"You came home, for my birthday. I wished it and you came."

"Yeah I did little man. Now about, we start opening all these presents."

Henry nodded, sitting down on the sofa. JJ joined them, sitting down next to Henry. Watching as he opened his first present.

Sand, watched her family closely, seeing her grandson smile was one look that she would always never want to stop seeing. And then there was her daughter, she could tell something wasn't right. But knew in time she would open but, but she wasn't worried as she had one man who always made her feel special and loved. She was glad Will was home, as she new, JJ would be happy again.

/

**What did ya think? I will be carrying on the party in the next chapter :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys sorry for late update been super busy but anyways here is the latest chapter**

**Chapter 11-hiding the truth, because you can't face it**

JJ stood in the kitchen, preparing rest of the food for Henry's party, all she could hear, was little children laughing and running around, looking out the window, seeing Henry and his friends, playing soccer with Will. She placed the sandwiches onto the plate seeing her mother, walking into the kitchen.

"You need some help?

"No, I'm okay."

"Jennifer…."

"Yeah…" she said looking up at her mother.

"You….."

"MOM. ! I'm fine , really, can we just drop it. Today is for Henry."

"Okay, then."

JJ looked at her mother handing her the plate of sandwiches. When she heard the doorbell go. Walking out of the kitchen, heading to the front door. Opening it up she saw her colleagues and friends holding up lots of presents.

"WOW!"

"Where is my godson?"

JJ let out a little laugh, pointing towards the back garden. Letting her friends in JJ, showed them to the living where all the other presents were.

"So how excited was the birthday boy this morning."

"Very" JJ said helping Emily carry some of the parents.

JJ crossed her arms over her chest, as they headed to join the rest of the group out in the garden, Will walked towards them, wrapping his arm around her waist, JJ filched a little, taking a deep breath, looking up at Will she gave him a little smile.

"You okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine. Really. Can everyone stop asking me that." JJ moved Will's hand off her waist walking into the house, out of everybody's way.

Walking into the bedroom, JJ sat down on the bed, running her hands through her hair. Will and Emily watched as JJ walked away from them.

"Should we?"

"No….no. she'll come out when she's ready." Will looked at Emily raising his eyebrow. Looking over at Henry. Seeing him chasing Morgan for the football.

Walking into the bathroom, JJ leaned onto the skin, looking at herself in the mirror she had done a good job, of hiding the bruises on her face, and the rest of her body. But she wasn't lying. She did feel fine. She didn't no whether it was a front, or that she didn't no what to feel. But one thing she did know was that. Trying to be happy around everyone especially Will. wasn't working for her.

After claming herself down, JJ made her way back to the party, seeing Henry run towards her. Picking him up, JJ kissed his head. Seeing the huge smile on his face.

"Mommy, present time…"

"Is it, okay then." JJ smiled putting her son down, watching him run into the living room.

JJ and everyone joined Henry and his friends. Watching as he opened all his parents. JJ couldn't help but smile when she, saw the massive grin on her sons face. She took hold of Will's hand. Seeing the exact same look o his face.

After Henry had fallen asleep, JJ and Will joined there friends and JJ's mother in the living room.

"He finally asleep?"

"After promising we'd get him a kitten yeah." JJ said sitting down on the sofa.

"So thanks guys for coming" Will said on the edge of the sofa.

"Its no problem, we all love Henry."

Will looked at JJ, seeing her spaced out.

"Yeah, well he loves you all too, and I'm glad I made it home for this."

/

JJ woke up in the middle of the night, her body covered in sweat, screaming. Will turned on the lamp looking at his fiancée.

"JJ !"

JJ looked at Will taking deep breaths, letting the tears out, Wrapping his arms around her.

"I keep seeing there faces, and them…."

"Shhh…..shhh." Will whispered into her ear. Feeling tears form in his own eyes.

"I can't….."

"Hey…shh okay. They cant hurt you. I'm here"

JJ looked up at Will, wiping the tear from his cheek, snuggling her head into his chest. Afraid to close her eyes. Knowing she was not fine.

Will watched as JJ laid in his arms. Her breathing started to slow down, as did both of there heart beats. He didn't want to close his eyes, he wanted to be awake to make sure she new. She was safe with him. But that didn't make him feel better as all he could do was blame himself. Himself for not making sure she got out of his place okay. For thinking they wouldn't go after her. Everything that they did to her. He blamed himself for. He knew things were not going to be okay for a while. He just hoped she would be able to forgive him. For it all.

JJ's mother stood in the hallway, peaking through her daughters room, seeing the couple rapped in each others embrace. She knew something bad had happened. But was too scared to ask either of them. She hadn't seen her daughter be this distance, since her other daughter took her own life. She hoped JJ would open up to her. Know people cared and wanted to help her.

/

**I know this wasn't long, or as good as other chapters. But I'm hoping the ideas I've got will change that. So please REVIEW. And stay tuned. Thanks. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, here is the latest chapter. And just to let you all know. I won't be updating from the 26****th**** June to the 9/12****th**** July, due to the fact I'm off on holiday. **

**Chapter 12- Been around you is becoming too much**

As the next few days went by, JJ had been distant, towards everyone, especially Will, every time, he came near her, she would ignore him, move away, and not even let him touch her, he knew she was trying to adjust to things, but he didn't think she would be this cold with him.

JJ stood folding the laundry. Putting them in separate piles, JJ heard voices coming from the living room, knowing Henry and Will would be play fighting. Closing her eyes, JJ blocked out all of the sounds, after collecting each of there clothes, JJ walked through the living room, lifting the basket up, so she didn't catch Henry with it. Will looked up seeing the look on her face, the look she had been giving him for the last 3 days.

JJ placed Henry's clothes into his draws, picking up his toys, bending down, she felt a sharp pain in her ribs, standing up slowly she took slow deep breaths, waiting for the pain to go away. After a few minutes she slowly walked into her own bedroom, putting there clothes away, hearing a noise behind her.

"Oh hey mom."

"Hey sweetie, you okay?"

JJ moved a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Good, I'm gonna nip to the store, the fridge is empty anything I can get you?"

"Just the usual."

"Okay, I'll be back soon."

"Mom."

"Yes.?"

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, and Jennifer tone it down a bit."

JJ gave her mother a soft smile, returning to putting her clothes away. Walking back into the kitchen, JJ walked over to the frigde pulling out a bottle of water, turning around she saw Will stood right next to her.

"Hey."

"Hey." she said sipping down the water.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine!"

"Jay."

"I said I'm fine." JJ pushed past him, walking into there bedroom slamming the door behind her.

Will sighed running his hand through his hair, watching as Henry ran over to him carrying his soccer ball.

"Daddy, we play?"

"Yeah little man, come on" Will said leading Henry out into the garden.

JJ laid down onto the bed, closing her eyes, hoping the pain in her ribs would soon go, she was exhausted, she hadn't been sleeping and she just wished the bruises would disappear from her face and body, and what didn't help her was Will. All he did was hover her, and she hated it. She hated him. She just wished he would leave her alone.

/

Will put Henry down for his afternoon nap, closing his bedroom, door he walked down the hallway into his own, slowly opening the door, he saw JJ laid awake on the bed. Walking into the room, Will walked towards JJ seeing her sit up.

"Jen I think we need to talk."

JJ sighed throwing her legs over the end of the bed, avoiding all eye contact with Will. Will brushed his hand against JJ's watch as she flinched away.

"Jayje…."

"Don't!"

"Don't what?"

" DON'T TOUCH ME!" JJ stood up, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Jennifer…"

"NO, Will okay, no…." she said tears forming in her eyes.

"What's going on with you, the other night you were fine with me, now, now you wont even look at me."

"Because."

"Because what Jennifer?

"BECAUSE THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT.!"

Will looked at JJ, not knowing what to say.

"All of it, me been kidnapped, raped, attacked. "

"JJ….."

"NO, I cant be around you Will…..I don't want to be around you."

"Jen…"

"No" she said letting out a little laugh.

"Just go, I don't want you here."

/

Sandy, opened the front door, closing it behind her, dropping the bags down onto the kitchen side, she could hear loud voices coming from the main bedroom, walking down the hallway she checked on Henry, seeing he was still fast asleep, which she was glad about, knowing one thing he didn't need to hear was his parents arguing. Leaving his room, she saw Will, walk out of there bedroom, and out the front door. Walking into her daughters Room, she saw the tears on her daughters face.

"Jennifer."

"WHAT!"

Sandy, went wide eyed at her daughter, nodding her head leaving the room, knowing right now, she needed to be alone, heading back into the kitchen, she unloaded the food, and started on dinner, knowing Henry would be hungry when he woke up.

Will walked around street for a while, finding himself at the park, he sat down on one of the benches, zipping up his jacket, as he felt a chilly due, to wind that had started to pick up, but he didn't care, all he cared about was the fact he had made JJ hate him, and she was right, it was all his fault, every part of it was, and he blamed himself as much as she blamed him. Closing his eyes, he felt the rain drops fall onto his body not having a care in the world.

JJ sat on the floor, letting the tears fall as she rocked herself, lifting up her finger, she took off her engagement ring throwing it to the floor, she hated it, all of it, she didn't feel clean, she could still feel all of them touching her, beating her, assaulting her. She knew her body only belonged to Will, but now she couldn't even say that, she couldn't say that she loved , she only felt hatred for him at that moment.

/

Henry and JJ both joined her mother and at the dinner table, JJ sat down taking a sip of her water, looking at Henry.

"What's up buddy?"

"Where daddy?"

JJ looked at Henry then at her mother.

"Your daddy went for a walk, little man he will be back soon." Sandy said, knowing JJ didn't know what to say.

As Dinner came too a end , JJ started clearing off the table hearing the front door open, she looked up a seeing a soaking wet Will, walking through the house.

"DADDY!"

"Hey, buddy."

"I miss you."

"I missed you too buddy. And tell ya what, I'm gonna go get changed then I'm gonna get you bathed and read you a story, then we can spend the next couple of days together how does that sound?"

"Yeah!"

Will watched as Henry ran off to play with his toys. Looking back up at JJ, he made his way down the hall into there bedroom, as he walked in, he noticed something on top of his draws, picking it up he saw it was JJ's engagement ring.

Putting the plates back down JJ, followed Will into there rooms.

"So its like that."

"Like what?"

"Your really done with us."

"No….I just , right now….don't feel like wearing it."

Will looked at JJ, placing the ring back down onto his draws, pulling off his shirt. Once Will had changed he bathed Henry, and read him a bed time story, watching as he fell asleep. Kissing his forehead, he left his son's room heading back into his own to pack his bags.

After grabbing all his stuff, Will walked into the kitchen, putting his bag down.

"Your leaving?" JJ said looking at him.

"You wanted me too. I've booked a hotel for a few days."

JJ nodded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm gonna pick Henry up in the morning, take him out for the day."

"Okay…." JJ said pushing her lips together.

Without saying another word, Will picked up his bags heading out to his car. Driving off. As he got to the end of the street, he parked his car, letting the tears fall. he never cried. Never, but at that moment he felt his heart shatter into a million pieces.

JJ watched as Will drove away from there house, turning around she saw her mother raising her eyebrows at her.

"What?"

"Jennifer."

"What mom, what?"

"You told him to go?"

"Yes…..yeah.!"

"Why, would you do such a thing?"

"Cos…..Because, I can't be around him right now mom okay. I just need some space. We both do."

JJ got up, taking her cup of coffee with her, walking into the bedroom, JJ saw a letter on the bed, with her ring on top of it

_JJ ,_

_I know you want me to leave, And as much as blame myself as much as you do. I don't want to leave you to go through this alone. But if it's the only thing that is gonna help you, I will. I love you with all my heart and I'm keeping my promise we will get married, and become a family again, as soon, as you can forgive and I can forgive myself. I love you more than anything and I am so sorry, that this happened to you , because of something I did. I never wished this on you. And I hope you can one day forgive me. And when that day comes, no matter how long it takes. I will be there. I will always be there JJ, I'm not going anywhere. Just thought you should know that._

_I love you, Will xxx_

JJ pushed her lips together, feeling the tears rush down her cheeks, onto the paper. Folding it up, she laid her head against the pillow, letting all her emotions out. Not caring if her mother or Henry could hear her.

Will walked into his hotel room, switching on the light, he put his bags down, onto the bed, as he unpacked his clothes, he pulled the photo frame out of his bag, placing it down on the bedside table, of him JJ and Henry. He loved her he did, but space he had to give her, even if it broke him. He would wait, wait until she would take him back. If she would take him back.

/

**So what did you think? REVIEW please, thanks all. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for late update guys, was working all weekend, so haven't been online or had a chance to write, depending on how busy my week is , this might be the last update until after my holiday. Which I go on in 10 days. So most likely is. Anyways next chapter here we go.**

**Chapter 13 - You sit there, pretending nothing is wrong, while the rest study your emotions. **

It had been 2 weeks since Will had moved out. Well into the hotel, JJ was still not in the forgiving mood, and if she was been honest with herself. She didn't miss Will, not that much anyway. As JJ woke up, she saw Henry in the kitchen eating his breakfast pouring herself a cup of coffee. She stood next to her mother.

"What?" JJ said taking a large sip.

"He asked why Will wasn't here again."

JJ rolled her eyes walking over to Henry, ruffling his hair. "You finished buddy, your daddy will be here to pick you up soon."

Henry nodded looking up at JJ, chewing on his cereal. After Henry was ready, JJ made sure she had everything she needed. It was her first day back at work. She was glad to be getting away. As it meant she wouldn't have to deal with Will every morning, coming to pick up Henry.

As Will came into the house, JJ walked into the hallway carrying her bags.

"Hey…"

"Hey." she said putting her phone into her bag.

"You going?"

"Yeah, I'm running late…"

Will nodded, watching as JJ gave Henry a big kiss and hug.

"Have fun okay."

Henry nodded, putting on his school bag. JJ looked up at Will, giving him a little nod before heading out the door to her car.

/

As she walked into the bullpen, she saw the looks from her colleagues, setting her stuff down, JJ sat down at her desk, seeing which she was thankful for only a few case files.

"Welcome back, girl." Morgan said sitting back in his chair.

"Thanks" JJ let out a little smile, looking around at her friends.

As the team sat on the Jet, they all sat around having there normal banter, JJ looked out the window, letting her thoughts float once again, looking around at her friends she saw them all staring at her.

"What..?"

Emily let out a little smile. "We said, what's it like having Will back home."

"Oh…." JJ said taking a deep breath. "It's fine…"

Everyone exchanged looks with one another, deciding not to question JJ. Hotch, saw the look on JJ's face, knowing she wasn't been honest with everyone. But knew, they had to focus on the case. And leave JJ's personal life out of it. As they entered the local station, everyone got to work. JJ looked over the case files, seeing if she could find anything that linked all the victims together, ignoring everyone around her, she focused on what was important. This case, she knew everyone wanted to know things about her personal life, and she didn't have the answers they wanted, things were far from normal in her family. And she didn't want them knowing that.

/

Will walked into the hospital, seeing Sandy in the waiting room, rushing over he sat down next to her.

"What happened, where is he?"

"Will, clam down. He's fine. The doctor took him for an x-ray, they think he's broken his arm." Sandy said taking hold of Will's hand

Will nodded sitting down, he ran his hands through his hair. "What happened?"

"From what his teacher told me, he's been getting bullied and they took it a bit too far." Sandy raised his eyebrows.

"Damn it." Will said closing his eyes. "I should…of…."

"Known of us did. Not even JJ!….so don't beat yourself up over his."

Will nodded, seeing the doctor walking towards him.

"Your Henry's father?"

"Yeah, where is he?"

"The nurse is just putting a cast on his arm. You can take him home after."

Will nodded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Did he tell you what happened?"

"He said, some mean boys, pushed him over and he landed funny…from the x-rays I took, he seems too of broken a couple of bones, but should soon heel. Just makes sure he gets some rest, and takes a couple of days off school to get used to cast and pain." The doctor said handing Will some forms, to fill in.

Taking Henry home, Will carried his tired son into his bedroom, after he was changed Henry climbed into bed, pulling the covers over him.

"Daddy….."

"Yeah little man"

"It urts"

"I know, it hurts buddy, but if you get some sleep it will soon go away okay."

"Okay…" Henry laid his head down onto the pillow closing his eyes.

Walking into the kitchen Will sat down next to Sandy.

"Stay, he's gonna need his daddy here." Sandy said handing him a cup of coffee.

"I will thanks, I'm gonna go call JJ, tell her what's going on." Pulling out his phone he dialed JJ's number.

/

The team all sat around the table enjoying there lunch break, JJ was acting normal around them all, trying not to let anything slip. Due to the fact, she hated herself right now, and wouldn't let any man touch her. Everyone looked down at the phone vibrating on the table. Putting her drink down JJ,picked it up, ending the call. Not bothering to react to the stares everyone was giving her.

Will, heard it go straight to voicemail. "JJ, it's me when you get this, you need to call me or your mom. Just do it."

"She not answering?"

"No…." Will said taking a sip of his coffee.

JJ finished eating her lunch, glad no one asked her why she ended the call and didn't ask who it was. She just wished Will would leave her alone and stop calling, she made it pretty clear she didn't want too speak to him. After eating her lunch, JJ listened to the voicemail, rolling her eyes she deleted the message, she didn't have time to listen to either of them , moan at her about how mean she was been to Will, her mother had made that clear too.

As night came about, Will walked into Henry's room, seeing him awake, sitting down on the bed next to his son, Will watched as Henry cuddled up to him.

"You up to taking some medicine?"

Henry nodded looking up at his dad. Pouring it onto the spoon, Henry opened his mouth swallowing two mouth fulls, before taking a large gulp of his juice. Will looked down at his son, looking at the cast on his arm.

"So you gonna tell me what happened?"

"Me, in trouble?"

"No, your not little man, but the boys that did this too you are."

Henry looked up down at his bed, picking at the bandage on his pot.

"Henry…."

"They mean, calling me small and stupid and saying I don't have mamma and dadda that love me."

Will looked at Henry, not believing what he was saying, Running his hands over his son's hair, Will let out a breath.

"Listen to be Henry, just because, I wasn't around for a little while, and mamma isn't always here. Does not mean that we don't love you, we do very much. And those boys are stupid okay."

Henry nodded, wiping the tear from his cheek. "They mean, all time."

"Why didn't you tell me, or mamma, or even grandma?"

"Scared, didn't wanna upset mamma, when you were gone."

Will pulled his son tightly into his hold giving him a big hug. "You are too smart for your own good, but I need you to promise next time, there mean to you, you tell us and your teacher."

"I promise daddy."

As night time came, Henry had finally fallen asleep once again, making sure the house was clean, Will stayed up late, he was annoyed that JJ hadn't got back to either of them, and knew if she didn't when she got home, it was going to cause an even bigger problem than they already had going on.

/

It was three days later, Will had a text message saying she would be back today and that she wanted to see Henry, Will was beyond pissed, she hadn't even called him back once, so he knew how he had to play this, making sure Henry had some stuff to keep him entertained, Will sat in the bullpen watching as Henry played on JJ's desk with his toys, awaiting on them to arrive back, when he saw the lift doors open, he watched as the team came through the doors, he saw JJ's facial expression change straight away when she saw him, walking over to him JJ placed her bag down.

"What are you doing here?" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well since you didn't answer my calls, and you said you wanted to see Henry, thought id bring him down here."

Before JJ could reply Henry came running over to her.

"Mommy!"

"Hey buddy," JJ said picking up Henry, noticing the bright blue cast on his arm.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" she said eyeing Will, seeing the looks on her team mates faces, knowing this was about to get ugly.

Henry pulled out of his mothers hold going back over to his toys.

"What happened, was you didn't answer any of my calls, or your mom's otherwise you would know.!"

"KNOW WHAT!"

"THAT SOME BOYS THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUN TO TEASE OUR SON, AND MAKE HIM BREAK HIS ARM!" Will shouted seeing the shocked looks on everyone's face.

JJ didn't say anything she gulped down a breath, tears forming in his eyes.

"I didn't…."

"YOU DIDN'T WHAT JJ!"

"I DIDN'T KNOW!"

"I KNOW, and if you stopped hating me for two minutes to answer one of my calls you would have."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, if you stopped for two seconds, to realize this isn't all on me, and stopped hating me. You would have known that your son, has been getting bullied for months."

JJ went to speak but no words left her mouth, looking around at her team mates, she saw then all looking shocked at her.

"What are you even doing here Will…"

"Honestly, I thought I came to tell the girl, I love, that our son needs his mom, but that girl isn't here anymore."

Walking over to Henry, he gave him a hug and kiss, walking towards JJ, he barged past her turning back around.

"get your mom to call me when you want to next have him."

Watching as he left, JJ felt few tears fall down her cheeks, she watched as Reid took Henry to see Garcia, looking up at her friends she saw they all wanted answers.

"I kicked him out." JJ said wiping away her tears.

Emily and Morgan exchanged a look with one another.

"JJ…."

"DON'T. OKAY! none of you get it, and don't even try to understand it. And if you will excuse me, I'm gonna go get my son and take him home."

They all watched as JJ left the building with her son, known of them knew what to say or how to react to what they had just seen in front of them. The family they all wanted to, the dream romance, the couple had, was gone, they weren't the couple they all loved been around, they were a broken family. Who needed to be fixed.

/

**So what did you think? REVIEW please.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay guys, this is my last update until after my holiday so no more updates till like 10****th****-13****th**** July, sorry guys. But enjoy this chapter. And same with all my stories. **

**Chapter 14- It's time to meddle. **

Will sat at his desk going through the big stack of paperwork, he couldn't get the night before's events out of his head, he knew he crossed a line yelling at JJ like that in front of her co workers, but it needed to be done, looking around he saw two people he wasn't expecting in the reception area, getting out of his chair he walked towards them.

"What are you two doing here?" Will said putting his hands in his pockets.

"We came to talk to you about JJ." Emily said looking over at Rossi.

"Any chance you got a coffee break coming up."

Will nodded, walking back to his desk, he grabbed his jacket and phone. Heading down the street, they walked into the local dinner ordering some coffees.

"So what you wanna know?" Will said sitting back in the booth.

"What's really going on with you and JJ?" Emily said taking a sip of her coffee.

Tapping his fingers on the table Will took a deep breath, looking up at two agents he called his friends.

"We were fine, well I thought we were….then 2 weeks ago, she just….wouldn't let me touch her she started too avoid me and then we had a fight…..she told me that she hated me and didn't want me around, so I left knowing there was no point in arguing wit her."

"Will….."

"You Don't have too. I'm not gonna give up on her, I know she's got a lot goin' on right now, I'm gonna be there for her, even if its from a distance. "

Rossi looked at Emily then back at Will.

"Even if she's pushing you away, and saying she hates you, she doesn't, she just needs a reason to be angry…and she chose you."

"I don't blame her, I blame myself."

"You shouldn't!"

"Why shouldn't I Emily?…..I'm the one who just let her leave my place, and didn't think twice that they'd come after her."

"What happened, may be both of your faults, as well as the guys that did It. But if both of you go around blaming the other, your never gonna be able to fix what's broken."

"Yeah…..then how do I get her back?"

"With time." Rossi, said pushing his hands together.

/

JJ watched as Henry, walked up the playground over to his friends, watching closely she watched as he showed off his cast to his friends, wrapping her arms over her chest, she let out a little smile. Looking around the play ground she watched as some boys who seemed to be the same age as Henry, but taller, walk towards Henry and his friends. Watching closely, JJ watched as Henry walked away with his head down into the school building, pushing her lips together, JJ hopped back into her car. Knowing she was going to have to get to the bottom of what was going on.

Pulling up at the BAU, JJ leant her head back onto the seat, running her hands through her hair, she took a deep breath. Knowing she had screwed up big time. Pulling herself together, JJ sat down at her desk, seeing only Reid and Morgan around.

"Where is everyone?"

"They went out." Reid said, not looking away from his book.

JJ sat back in her chair, perching her lips together. "You mad at me too?"

"I'm not mad at anyone" Reid said looking up at JJ, for the first time since she entered the bullpen.

As late afternoon came around, JJ finished up her paperwork and headed home, thankful her mom offered to pick up Henry. Entering the house JJ put her bag down, hanging up her coat, walking into the living room she saw Henry, sat watching cartoons, walking into the kitchen JJ saw her mother cooking dinner.

"Ah, you joining us for dinner?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go change."

Changing into her more comfortable clothes JJ sat down on the sofa next to Henry.

"Hey bud, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Henry looked up at his mother, putting his toys down, he climbed onto the sofa sitting next to her.

"So, grandma told me what happened the other day when you hurt your arm.."

Henry looked away and down at his cast. Slowly looking up.

"I tried be brave, like you and daddy."

JJ smiled a little pulling Henry into her hold.

"You were buddy, but I wish you would of told me, I wouldn't of been sad."

"Me look out for myself, just like you and daddy taught me."

"I know we did baby, but sometimes you can't always look out for yourself okay."

Henry nodded, looking up at his mother. "When daddy coming home again?"

"Soon. Baby soon." JJ said running her hands Henry's hair.

/

After dinner, JJ started clearing off hearing a knock on the door, wiping her hands with the teal towel, she headed to the door, opening it up she let him in.

"Thanks for coming."

"No problem, everything okay?" Will asked closing the door behind him.

"He just really wanted his daddy."

Will nodded looking at JJ. "Where is he?"

"My mom's just putting him to bed."

Will nodded, walking down the hallway into Henry's room, smiling widely, he caught Henry in his arms as he jumped for him. Reading him a bedtime story, Will made sure he was fast asleep before leaving the room. Walking into the living he sat down next to JJ.

"So listen…." Will started.

"You don't have too. " JJ sighed running her hands through her hair. "Just cos I'm mad at you doesn't mean, I should take it out on you and Henry. He really needs his dad around and I'm not gonna stop that from happening."

"So your sayin' I can move back in"?

"Yeah…." JJ said looking at the floor.

As the evening drew in, JJ walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of water, seeing her mother reading a book.

"That was nice of you, to call Will."

"I didn't do it for me mom. I did it for Henry."

"And for yourself, you miss him I can see It, the way you look at him."

JJ arched her brow at her mother. "I'm not ready to forgive him. Mom, everyone might think I'm been selfish and mean but I just can't not with everything that happened."

Will stood in the arch way of the kitchen listening to the convocation between JJ and her mother, closing his eyes he took a deep breath, knowing it was going to take time and lots of communication for them to get back to where they were. And he was more than willing to wait for that. Walking back into the bedroom, Will waited for JJ to come back in, closing the door behind herself, JJ put her cup down, watching as Will stood in the middle of the room. Walking towards him, she licked her lips together.

"I'm sorry….I didn't call you back…I just thought you were calling to try and…."

Will looked at JJ, listening as she spoke to him. "I told you in that letter, I was gonna give you space and that's what I'm gonna do."

Walking away from her Will climbed in his side of the bed, seeing her inhale a deep breath. Laying in bed JJ turned off the lamp. Closing her eyes, she took in everything her mother had said to her. Slowly moving her hand, she touched the tip of Will's finger, pausing for a moment, she locked her fingers between Will's.

"Baby steps." she said just loud enough for Will to hear.

/

**So what did you think? REVIEW please. And no update till at least the 13-15****th**** July. Sorry guys, go on holiday next week.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, I know I haven't updated but for those who didn't know. I was on holiday/vacation but I'm back so here is the latest chapter, hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter 15- slowly, admitting the truth. **

JJ woke up, slowly opening her eyes, she saw the other side of the bed empty, sitting up a little she looked around the room, seeing Will walk into the room, running a towel through his wet hair. Laying back down, JJ closed her eyes taking a deep breath. Sitting up she watched as Will pulled on his clothes. Sitting up JJ laid her head against the bedroom, just watching, pulling on his shirt Will turned around facing JJ, seeing her staring, smiling to himself he sat down on the bed, his hand almost touching hers.

"Monrin'"

"Morning." JJ said giving Will a soft smile.

Will watched her closely, knowing things were still tense and awkward between them. But after what she had said to him the night before. He had hope.

"So, I talked to your mamma, she's taking Henry out for the day, thought we could use some time alone to talk."

JJ nodded, looking over at Will. "That, sounds like a good idea."

JJ climbed out of bed and made her way into the kitchen seeing her mother and Henry eating breakfast.

"Good morning, sweetie."

"Morning mom." JJ said with a little smile. Picking up the coffee maker she poured herself a big cup, taking a long sip. Before joining her family at the table.

"You not gonna eat?"

JJ shuck her head. "I'm not hungry right now."

JJ's mother nodded, she could see the nerves running through her daughters body, knowing she was nervous to talk to Will.

/

After her mother had taken Henry out for the day, JJ started clearing off the kitchen, turning on the tap she ran the dirty dishes under the skin, before placing them in the dishwasher, turning around she saw Will, leaning against the counter. Closing the dishwasher, JJ grabbed the tea towel drying her hands.

Looking up JJ, folded her arms over her chest looking at Will. "I'm sorry."

Will nodded, looking right at JJ. "Me too."

JJ looked right at Will, a few tears starting to form in her eyes. "Will…." she said in a whisper. "You have nothing to be sorry for!"

Will walked towards JJ, standing in front of her. "Yeah, I do.! I'm the reason all of this happened if I had just walked you outside…"

"DON'T!….you couldn't of know okay…can we just not." JJ looked at him tears now falling down her cheeks.

Will nodded, taking a deep breath running his hands through his hair. Looking back at JJ.

"I'm sorry I was such a bitch and pushed you away…I…I just needed someone to blame and….."

"Jay…"

"Just let me finish please."

JJ gulped down a breath before, looking down at the floor then back up at Will. "I was angry and hurt and for some reason, you're the only person who I thought I could hate. Everytime you can came near me I felt sick. And just wanted to never be near you, but then when I went back to work…I realized it wasn't only you I got that feeling from…" JJ looked at Will. Seeing him staring right at her.

"Everytime, a guy from the BAU, or the team moved past me and there hands brushed against me, id flinch and feel sick…"

Will walked towards JJ, slowly lifting his hand placing it gently on her shoulder, waiting for her to flinch. As he laid his hand on her shoulder, JJ felt relaxed, looking up at him, she saw the look on his face. Biting down on her lip. She watched as he moved closer.

"I'm sorry for all that I am JJ….but please…please just open up to me, tell me what's going through your head."

JJ leaned forward, Placing her forehead onto Will's letting out a breath.

"I feel alone, and scared…." Will wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her close, for the first time in a long time. Grateful she was letting him in.

"JJ….." he whispered kissing her cheek softly. "I don't need too forgive you, cos I was never mad at you, I blame myself as much as you do, but I know. Its not either of our faults…..its those men who did this. Who destroyed what we had…..and I'm not gonna let them anymore."

JJ lifted her finger to Will's cheek wiping away his tears. She moved closer, leaving her lips inches away from his.

"I don't wanna feel like this anymore…."

Will lifted up her wrist, holding it tightly, as he pressed his lips to hers. Hoping it would show her he could help her.

/

As evening came around, Henry and Sandy, walked through the door. Henry carrying a new stuffed teddy of a lion. Looking up from setting the table, JJ smiled as she watched Henry run through the house, turning her head she saw her mother.

"Have fun?"

"Oh yeah…it was a blast."

JJ let out a little laugh, seeing how exhausted her mother looked. Looking around JJ saw Will walking towards her, brushing her skin as he placed the cups down on the table.

"Sandy, why don't you go lay down for a bit, we got this." Will said standing away from the table.

Sandy eyed both JJ and Will. Knowing something had defiantly been said. JJ let out a little smile, leading her mother down the hallway to her room. Sitting down on the bed, JJ brushed her hair behind her ear.

"So I take it your talk went well?"

JJ looked down at the floor, then up at her mother. "Sort of yeah…." JJ took a deep breath looking at her mother.

"I told him I was sorry, and that I needed him.."

"Well, I'm glad you finally realized."

JJ let out a little smile. "Yeah, guess I need to stop been stubborn"

"Yeah, but that's a reason why we all love you."

"Thank you." JJ smiled hugging her mother.

/

As evening drew in, JJ ran her hairbrush through her long wet hair, looking up JJ saw Will leaning on the door. Turning around JJ placed the hairbrush down. Leaning against the sink. Will walked towards her, lifting up her left hand, he slipped the ring back onto her finger. JJ watched as Will slid the ring onto her finger, biting down onto her bottom lip, JJ looked up at Will.

"Baby steps, just like ya said.."

"Will…."

"Ya don't have too JJ."

"Actually I do. I shouldn't of ever taken the ring off….."

Will moved closer to JJ, running his finger along her hair line, and down her cheek. JJ closed her eyes at his touch. Opening her eyes JJ looked up at Will.

"Take the pain away." JJ whispered leaning closer to Will.

Will closed his eyes, pushing his body closer to JJ's.

"Jay…."

"Just….take all of it….." JJ said lifting her head up at Will.

Taking a deep breath, Will wrapped his arm around JJ's waist, pulling her towards him, tilting her head slightly, he kissed her lips softly, not wanting to hurt her in anyway. As lips lingered on hers. JJ wrapped her arms around Will's neck, kissing him deeply. As the kiss deepened, Will moved his hands slowly up her waist line, opening his eyes, he watched as JJ flinched away.

Catching her breath JJ, looked right at Will "So..rry…."

"It's okay, your not….."

JJ nodded, running her hands through her hair, walking past him, JJ walked into the bedroom. Pulling on her pyjamas. She sat down biting down on her lip.

"Will….I do miss you…..bu..t I just I need to talk to someone"

Will sat down next to JJ, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, as she cried into his chest. Knowing things were going to take time. And he was willing to anything to make sure she was okay.

"Whatever you need, I'm here."

/

**So what did you think? Sorry it was short. If anyone has any ideas let me know. REVIEW PLEASE.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews. Hoping your enjoying this :D.**

**Chapter 16. Finally getting help. **

Sitting on the sofa, JJ had her legs crossed over one another, as she held onto Will's hand.

"So Jennifer. Tell me, what do you feel towards Will?

Taking a deep breath, JJ looked over at Will then back at the therapist.

"I….I didn't know what to feel. Everytime. I closed my eyes, or felt Will's skin touch mine, I saw there faces, Everytime they punched me, or un did a bit of my dress. I just…" JJ felt the tears form in her eyes.

Looking over at Will, she felt his hand grip tighter into hers.

"But now, I can see past some of it, I can let Will touch me, but not fully touch me."

"Were trying' " Will said giving her a soft smile.

"What about you Will? , when you told me about those woman, you think your ready to tell JJ?"

Looking at Will, JJ raised her eyebrows. "What girls?"

Taking a deep breath, Will looked over at JJ. "I…I had to bring girls back to my place. But I didn't….I would never…I just let him take a shower, eat and sleep."

"So you didn't…" JJ said looking at him

Turning to face her, Will, looked deep into her eyes "I would never sleep with anyone woman JJ."

"what if you were high would you then."

"JJ!"

"NO WILL! , how many times, how many times did you take it? Cos I haven't seen you with it since."

"Exactly, I haven't taken it since that morning JJ!".

"Why did you take it?"

Running his hands through his hair, Will looked away. "Cos…cos I needed to feel something, okay!. I hated that I wasn't able to talk to you or Henry, or know how you were doing. The only thing I had were voice mails you sent me so."

"You got them!" JJ said sitting forward.

"Yeah…" Will let out a breath "All of them."

Closing her eyes JJ, took a deep breath biting down onto her lip "I…I didn't know you felt like that."

"Its okay." Will took hold of her hand.

/

Sitting at the bottom of the garden, JJ sat with her legs pulled up to her chest, with her arms wrapped around herself, looking up, she gave Will a soft smile as he sat down next to her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah..yeah, it's just….you've been gone so long, I don't know to do any of this."

Nodding, Will sat back, letting out a breath, he looked down at JJ, seeing her staring at the grass.

"I am sorry, that you had to do everything, without me been here, but I'm sure we can just do what we used to do, JJ…"

Nodding she sat back, closing her eyes, opening them a few seconds later.

"I miss you I do, its just….it's too hard."

Slowly moving his arm, Will placed it around JJ's back. He didn't want to push her or make her feel uncomfortable. He watched as she laid her head onto his shoulder.

"I know, I miss you too."

Henry ran down the garden, standing in front of his parents.

"You okay bud?"

"I hungry."

"Hungry huh, well what you say, we all go out for dinner?"

"Yeah!.."

JJ smiled looking up at Will. Standing up from the bench, JJ walked into there room. Leaving Henry and Will, to find Henry some smart looking clothes. After Henry had found something to wear, he left him to get dressed, as he saw Sandy leaving her room.

"I'll go make sure, he's putting everything on the right way."

Nodding, Will let out a little laugh, walking into his own room, he found JJ, pulling the vest over her head, walking over to his wardrobe, he pulled out one of his good shirts, and pair of jeans, once he was done, he walked into the bathroom seeing JJ putting on her make up.

"You look beautiful."

JJ let out a little laugh, putting on her lipstick. "Yeah, its amazing what make up can do."

"I meant without the make up."

Will said, staring at her. JJ smiled once again, heading back into the bathroom, she grabbed her bag, following Will down the stairs, seeing her mother and Henry waiting.

/

JJ looked round the table seeing everyone happy, she couldn't help but smile herself, she felt a warm feeling in her heart. She felt at ease, here with her family, having a laugh. She knew it really would take time, but moments like this were helping her a lot.

After everyone had finished eating, JJ carried a tired Henry on her shoulder, as he started to fall asleep, placing him in his car seat, she buckled him up, as her mother climbed into the seat next to him. Climbing into the passenger seat, JJ stared out the window the whole way home, watching the sunset.

After Henry had gone to bed, and spending a couple of hours watching TV, they all decided to call it a night. Walking into the kitchen, JJ poured herself a glass of water, taking a sip as she walked up the stairs, she got that feeling in her stomach, walking into the bedroom. She saw Will, stood without his shirt. Taking a deep breath, JJ placed her water down on the bedside table.

Walking towards him, she wrapped her arms over his shoulders, pulling down on them, as he turned around she pressed her lips to his. Wrapping her arms around his neck, JJ deepened the kiss, feeling his tongue move around her mouth.

"JJ…." Will whispered.

"Don't stop please."

Pulling her body closer to his Will, pressed his fingers to her back, as there lips met again, placing his other hand in her hair, they moved towards the bed, there bodies falling.

"Please….don't stop."

Smiling to himself…Will placed his fingers between JJ's kissing down her neck. As her eyes closed. Knowing, there was no escaping what was about to happen.

/

**RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS ! SO IF YOU HAVE ANY TELL ME THEM PLEASE ! And hope you liked it, review please.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the late update, had serious writers block for this story. Anyways enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 17- things getting back to what they were.**

Standing in the door way, JJ looked into the room, Seeing Emily, holding onto her baby daughter, smiling to herself JJ walked into the room.

"She's beautiful."

Emily turned around seeing JJ. "Yeah, she looks just like her dad."

JJ smiled, looking over Emily's shoulder. "Yeah, but she has your eyes and lips so, id watch out."

"Here…" Emily handed

JJ took hold of Amber, watching as she curled her hands into a ball falling asleep on her shoulder.

"it's a mothers touch." JJ smiled at Emily.

"So how's things with Will?"

"There good. There great."

"So everything's back to normal?"

"Sort of…we just keep avoiding the subject."

"Avoiding the subject with hot sex?"

"Something like that, and now my mom's gone back home."

"JJ…you and Will are meant to be together, hell look what you've gone through, if right now sex is the only thing that is keeping you happy then take it, it will all work out in the end."

JJ sighed, kissing her god daughters head. "Your right."

"I know I am, now are your boys downstairs?"

"Yes, and I know there's a very happy 3 year old that wants to hold this little cutie."

Walking down the stairs, JJ and Emily saw all the guys out in the garden.

"Hey Henry, you wanna meet someone."

"Yeah!"

Sitting down on one of the garden chairs, Henry watched as his mom walked towards him.

"Henry, put your legs together, and hold out your arms."

JJ pulled the chair up next to Henry, placing Amber into his arms.

"She tiny."

"Yeah, you were once that big."

"Really?"

"Yeah." JJ smiled "Be careful okay."

Henry nodded staring at Amber, as she spelt. Looking up JJ saw Will walking towards her, bending down next to her, whispering in her ear.

"Can we talk?"

Nodding JJ, looked over at Emily, as they switched places. Heading inside, they went into one of the spare rooms. Closing the door, Will walked towards JJ, pushing her against the wall kissing her deeply. Returning the kiss, JJ wrapped her arms around his neck. Pulling away she felt his lips trace her neck.

"Will."

"Shhh."

"No, wait." Pulling away JJ looked at Will.

"I can't keep doing this."

"Doing what?"

"The hot sex thing!…we really need to talk about everything."

"Okay" Will ran his hands through his hair, sitting down on the bed.

Taking a deep breath, JJ crossed her arms over her chest, sitting down next to Will.

"Things between us, since that night….they've been good but…."

"JJ..I know and I think we've pretty much gotten past everything."

"We have but ..I still feel."

Closing his eyes , Will, took hold of JJ's hand, "Like there…"

"Yeah, and I know there not, and I trust you with every part of me but there's still a part of me….that feels like your not telling me something."

Leaning forward Will took a deep breath. "I didn't do anything with them woman JJ. As much as I wanted too, or high, drunk I was….I didn't I couldn't do that you."

"Did you like it. Been high?"

"At first yeah!. I could just let everything go away, not think about all the pressure that was on me."

JJ took a deep a breath, taking hold of his hand.

"But then, when I started listening to your voicemails, I couldn't…I felt like crap, I just wanted to be with you, and all them girls….they looked like you yeah but…..I swear to you. Nothing happened."

JJ leaned forward, turning Will's head towards hers, seeing the tears fall down his cheeks, pulling him towards her, she pressed her lips on his.

"I believe you. I'm sorry."

Taking hold of her wrist, Will kissed her head. "Its okay, you just."

"I know, and now I know."

"So we past all this , back to normal?"

"How about we go out tonight, the two of us and we can see."

"Id like that."

/

Sitting in the restaurant, JJ sipped onto her wine looking at Will.

"So there was something I wanted to ask you. "

"What would that be?"

"Hows your wedding planning book coming along?"

JJ smiled, leaning forward taking hold of Will's hand.

"You still wanna marry me?"

"I promised you didn't I."

"You did, and I'll show you it when I get home."

"Well I cant wait."

Walking through the door, Will locked it behind him, moving towards JJ, there bodies fell into the wall, wrapping his arms around her back kissing her deeply on the lips.

"You can show me the book later."

Kissing him back, JJ pulled on his hair, moving her body, they both walked into the living room, falling on the sofa, Will pulled off his top, kissing JJ's neck, running her hands down his bare chest, she let out a moan, feeling his lips on her sensitive spot. Tracing his hands under her dress, Will gripped her hips, sitting up a little, JJ helped remove her dress, throwing it to the floor. Running his fingers down her body, Will smiled to himself, kissing down her stomach.

"Will.!"

"I know."

/

Walking back towards the sofa, JJ laid back down next to Will, wrapping the blanket back around her body.

"Is that."

"Yeah." JJ opened the book, feeling Will kiss her shoulder.

Looking through the book, Will couldn't help but smile, at everything JJ had noted down.

"Well looks like we got 2 months to plan our wedding."

"WHAT!"

"Were having this beach wedding JJ."

Smiling widely, JJ dropped the book on the floor, wrapping her arms around Will once again kissing him deeply on the lips.

"I cant wait."

/

**So what did you think? Review please.**


	18. FINAL CHAPTER

**Okay so, this is the final chapter of this story, seems so long ago I came up with it haha. Anyways hope you enjoy it. And remember to review.**

**Chapter 18- The day you promised me. **

As JJ's mother Sandy curled the last piece of her hair, JJ took a deep breath, looking at herself in the mirror.

"You look beautiful."

JJ smiled, looking up at her mother. "Thanks mom, for everything."

Walking into the room, Emily closed the door, walking towards JJ. "Wow."

"What?" JJ asked slowly looking at Emily.

"It was a good wow JJ. You look amazing."

Smiling, JJ looked at Emily. "Where's Pen?"

"She's making sure, Morgan and Reid, don't sneak a look at you."

Nodding, JJ let out a little laugh.

"So you ready to get into your dress."

"It's now or never."

After putting on her dress, Sandy made her way down stairs to make sure everyone was ready, JJ looked down at her hand seeing herself shaking.

"Hey, you don't need to be nervous. It's just Will." Emily said clipping the Lily flower into her messy bun.

"I know, it's just…I've been wanting this for so long that…."

"JJ! Relax, okay. It's your day. Now let go get you married"

As JJ walked down the stairs of the beach house, that they had rented for the weekend. JJ took a deep breath, hearing the music coming from the beach.

"You ready."

Nodding, JJ locked Arms with her mother, making her way outside.

As they reached the top of the beach, JJ let her feet, sink into the sand, as the music started, walking down the petal isle, that was made, JJ couldn't help but smile as she saw Will turned around, she had never seen that look on his face before. Ever.

Will turned around, seeing JJ walking, he was breath taken, her dress, was plane and simple, long that trailed a little at the back, her make up was simple and dark, with pale pink lipstick, with her hair, curled and messy, in which he guessed was a clipped up bun at the back.

JJ took a deep breath, as she stared at Will. She had never seem him look that good in a suit before. She couldn't help but smile at him. As the isle walk way came to an end, JJ let go of her mothers arm, walking towards Will, Taking his hand, she stepped up onto the altar.

"You look beautiful."

JJ smiled widely, squeezing Will's hand. Looking down she saw Henry, holding the cushion with there rings. After they said I do, JJ leaned towards Will pressing her lips onto his, hearing everyone cheering, JJ and Will walked back down the isle.

As everyone sat around the table, JJ couldn't help but smile at everyone's speeches, She was glad to call them all her family. As the night drew in, JJ and Will made there way over to the cake, looking forward JJ couldn't help, but smile at how beautiful the sunset looked.

"I know that's a beautiful view, but you look way more beautiful." JJ blushed, licking her lips together.

As they cut the cake, JJ took a piece of the icing scooping it into her mouth.

"You and Icing." Will whispered into her ear.

"It's the best part." JJ smiled, kissing Will once again.

/

As JJ and Will stood on the deck, which had been turned into a dance floor, JJ leaned her head onto Will's shoulder. Pulling her as close as he could, Will smiled widely.

"You are really quiet."

"Sorry, I guess I'm just taking everything in."

Pulling away, Will looked right at JJ, cupping her cheek, he kissed her deeply. Smiling, JJ looked around at everyone, giving them the nod to join them on the dance floor, looking over at her mother, JJ saw flat out asleep. Smiling she shook her head. Shaking her hand at her mom, she watched as she carried Henry into the house.

"Someone's sleepy."

"Good, means the grown up party can start."

As Will went to grab himself and JJ another drink, he saw she was no where to be found, walking down onto the beach again, he found her wrapped in a blanket, sitting down next to her, thankful, she'd placed another blanket under her.

"The parties up there ya know."

Smiling JJ took the drink off Will. "I know."

"Then why you down here?"

"Too give us some alone time for over 5 minutes."

"Ah."

JJ smiled, taking hold of Will's hand. "Thank you, for today, it's been the best."

Smiling, Will cupped JJ's cheek once again.

"JJ, I love you, and I'd do anything for ya, ya know that, and today was the best day of my life, and I'm never gonna forgot it."

Smiling, JJ kissed Will, before pulling away.

"So here's a toast to us."

Smiling JJ raised her glass, watching as Will took a sip.

"What's up?"

"Yeah….I kinda haven't drunk all night, been pouring them into Emily and Spence's glasses."

Will let out a laugh looking at her. "JJ…."

"I'm pregnant." She said smiling at Will.

"Whaa…Really?"

"Yeah, I found out a couple of days ago."

"JJ!."

"Were gonna be parents again Will."

Smiling Widely, Will, took JJ's glass pouring it into the sound, Wrapping his arms around her waist, he laid down onto the blanket pulling JJ on top of him. Kissing her deeply.

Hearing a scream from the beach everyone looked over, seeing JJ and Will caught up in a romantic moment.

"Well, least we know there enjoying themselves."

Pushing her hair behind her ear, Will couldn't help but smile. "We are now a proper family."

"We are."

"And you can't even tell Jay…you look skinner than ever."

"Trust me when I take this under dress on that is seriously, making it hard to breath, you'll see the little bump."

Will pecked her on the lips, pulling her close. "How have you bee hiding this from the girls?"

"Easy, I haven't changed in front of them."

/

Joining everyone back up at the house, JJ sat herself down next to her mother and Rossi.

"Can we have a minute?"

"Of course." Rossi, said smiling at JJ.

"Everything okay?"

"Everything's great. And thank you for coming."

"I wouldn't of missed this for the world Jenny."

"I know, I'm just glad you're here."

"I am too, and I think I'm gonna stick around until my next grandchild is born."

JJ went wide eyed at her mother "How did you…know."

"Jennifer, your friends may not notice. But you've been stick thin since you were 5, having that little stomach, or bump kinda proves it."

Smiling, JJ took hold of her mothers hand. "Sorry I didn't tell you, I wanted to tell Will first."

"It's okay, and I'm happy for the two of you."

"We are too."

"Why don't you go get yourself, a glass of water, before you throw up all that icing you've eaten."

JJ let out a laugh, walking away from her mother, she headed into the kicthen, pouring a glass of water, sipping down the cup, she looked forward seeing Penelope, stumble into the kitchen.

"Why is my blushing bride, on water?"

"Pen…"

"Tell me gumdrop."

"Really, I just feel a bit sick from all the icing."

Raising her eyebrow, Penelope walked towards JJ, taking hold of her hand. "I saw you, pouring your drinks into pretty boys."

Sighing JJ, placed the glass down onto the side. "Fine, but you can't tell anyone not yet anyway."

"I'm pregnant." She said smiling widely.

"AH JJ!"

"Your more excited than I am aren't you?"

"Yes, another baby to spoil."

"Yeah, Think that's gonna be down to Em, and Morgan this time, it's only fair."

"Okay, now how about we get back out there and have some fun?"

"Yes, and seeing Spence drunk, is quiet fun."

Heading back outside, JJ wrapped her arm around Will.

"I had to tell Pen" She whispered

"She get you in a corner huh."

"Yeah." JJ laughed.

"We'll tell them all at breakfast."

"Yes."

/

Closing the bedroom, Door, Will pinned JJ against the wall, kissing her on the lips, before moving to her neck.

"How much did you drink."

"I stopped, so we can remember tonight."

Smiling, JJ wrapped her arms around Will, as they moved towards the bed.

Waking up the following Morning, JJ opened her eyes, seeing Will staring at her stomach.

"What are you doing?"

"Your right, I see the tiniest bump."

Laughing, JJ sat up a little feeling the sickness in her stomach. Jumping out of bed, she ran into the bathroom, throwing up, feeling Will take hold of her hair. Sitting down JJ wiped her mouth, taking the cup of water off Will.

"Mornin' sickness?"

"I hate this."

"I know." Will said kissing her forehead.

Making there way downstairs, the newly married couple walked into the kicthen, seeing everyone sat around. JJ looked over at Henry, seeing him trying to feed Amber.

"Someone had too much to drink last night." Rossi said raising his eyebrow.

"You heard me been sick?"

"I was walking past."

JJ let out a little smile, looking over at Will.

"Mamma, you sick again?"

JJ looked down at Henry, giving him a little smile. "Yeah, buddy but its gonna go away soon."

"Again?….JJ?"

"I'm pregnant."

"JJ!"

"Congrats"

"Thank you," JJ said smiling looking round at everyone.

"So there's gonna be another baby to take care of?"

"Yes. And we were wondering, well I was if the both of you would be the god parents."

"JJ. You Don't need to ask us." Morgan said looking at Emily.

/

7 months later, The Lamontagne family were all snuggled up in bed, JJ was laid, with Henry in between her and Will, running her hand through his hair, as he watched his new favourite Disney movie. While Will laid with there 2 week old baby daughter , Lily May on his chest.

JJ looked over at Will smiling widely. It was the first time, since they'd brought Lily May home, that she had spelt for more than 4 hours. Taking hold of her daughters, tiny hand JJ couldn't help but smile.

"She looks just like you." Will said looking down at his daughter.

"She may look like me, but she's so gonna be a daddy's girl"

"Like Henry's a mamma's boy, and looked like me."

"Exactly." JJ said smiling, looking down at Henry, she saw that he was way to engrossed in the movie.

"I love you, all of you."

"I love you all too." JJ said smiling widely.

"We really are good, at making cute babies."

JJ laughed, leaning towards Will kissing him deeply on the lips. She knew she was lucky to have such an amazing family, with a hot husband and adorable children.

**THE END!**

/

**Good ending? What did you think? Review please, and thank you so much for all the reviews etc, glad you've all enjoyed it. **


End file.
